Serenity: Land of Salvation
by Lord Maximus
Summary: Spin off of Battlestar Galactica: Where Angels Fear to Tread. In one reality the machine intelligence known as SkyNet escaped into an alternate timeline and reality, merging with a race of machines with similar origins to it. Now this new machine race branches out into new timelines to ensure their survival.
1. Chapter 1

**Original Timeline**

 _Unspecified Time Period:_

 _Humans on the planet Kobol organize themselves into twelve tribes. According to at least one scripture, they "live in utopia with the gods." The humans become sufficiently advanced to establish viable space travel and artificial, robotic life. Artificial life-forms, machines similar in nature to the later day Cylons, are created by the humans._

 _A war against the machines occurs. At one point the machines evolve and take humanoid form, either before, during or after the war. This group of humanoid Cylons are later referred to in the Sacred Scrolls as the "Thirteenth Tribe," although said text does not specify that they were a tribe of Cylons._

 _Over 17,000 years BCH:_

 _A supernova creates the Ionian nebula._

 _ca. 4,000 years BCH:_

 _The Thirteenth Tribe reportedly leaves Kobol and builds the Temple of Hopes on another planet. This contradicts Ellen Tigh's statement that the temple was built 3,000 years ago._

 _They pray for guidance and are shown the way to Earth, the planet they colonize._

 _ca. 3,600 years BCH:_

 _Pythia records her prophecies. Aside from reports of the landing on Earth and drawings of temples there, this book describes "the exile and rebirth of the human race" and a "dying leader" not making it to a "promised land," though how long before her writings that such events took place is not revealed._

 _ca. 3,000 years BCH:_

 _A beacon is left at the Lion's Head Nebula, later marking the way to Earth._

 _At some undated point, someone travels from Earth to Kobol, passing on information about Earth, including a map of its night sky._

 _ca. 3,000 years to 2,000 years BCH:_

 _The humanoid Cylons of the Thirteenth Tribe prosper and begin to reproduce sexually._

 _The technology of "organic memory transfer," or downloading, is abandoned._

 _The Thirteenth Tribe produce their own mechanical Centurions to act as laborers for their civilization._

 _ca. 2,000 years BCH:_

 _Samuel Anders, Tory Foster, Ellen Tigh, Saul Tigh, and Galen Tyrol, later collectively known as the "Final Five," are born on Earth._

 _The Final Five work together in a research lab attempting to re-develop downloading technology. The effort is spearheaded by Galen Tyrol and Ellen Tigh._

 _All five Cylons receive visions of beings nobody else can see warning them of an impending rebellion by Earth's Centurion population. The Final Five prepare a resurrection ship and leave it in orbit._

 _The remaining Twelve Tribes leave Kobol and settle the Twelve Colonies._

 _Lord of Kobol "Athena" kills herself in despair over this. A tomb is built for her containing a 3-D projection showing Earth and its Zodiac. The projection is activated by the Arrow of Apollo, which travels with the twelve tribes._

 _The Centurion uprising occurs and the Thirteenth Tribe exterminates itself in a nuclear holocaust. Earth is left a nuclear wasteland. The Final Five die in the attack, and are resurrected on board their orbiting ship._

 _The Final Five begin a journey back to Kobol to find the other twelve tribes and inform them of Earth's fate. They are aware of the cyclical nature of history and believe that the twelve tribes will create Cylons again. They want to warn them to treat them right. However, their ship is not equipped with a conventional FTL drive and journeys at relativistic sublight speeds._

 _2,000 years to 52 years BCH:_

 _The Twelve Colonies grow and prosper. Each colony acts as a sovereign nation, complete with inter-colonial wars._

 _The Final Five stop at the Temple of Hopes as they retrace their tribe's path._

 _The Final Five arrive at Kobol, finding the planet abandoned. They continue on in pursuit of the twelve tribes, heading toward the colonies._

 _At least 200 years BCH:_

 _Humans develop an immunity to the virus causing Lymphocytic encephalitis._

 _ca. 93 BCH:_

 _Tauron Civil War causes emigration of Joseph and Sam Adama to Caprica to live in an orphanage. Joseph later becomes a lawyer thanks to the education funded by the Ha'la'tha crime syndicate; Sam becomes an assassin for Ha'la'tha._

 _58—52 years BCH:_

 _With the use of a meta-cognitive processor stolen from Tauron rival Tomas Vergis, the Caprican tech CEO Daniel Graystone creates the first Cylons of the Twelve Colonies to aid in hard labor and warfare. A virtual copy of his dead monotheist daughter Zoe Graystone's consciousness is downloaded into one. Humanity is unaware that they are repeating the actions of their ancestors on Kobol._

 _ca. 58 BCH:_

 _William Adama born in Qualai, Caprica. He is named for his deceased older brother. (Hero, Apotheosis)._

 _52 years BCH:_

 _Cylon revolt starts the first Cylon War._

 _Articles of Colonization signed._

 _51 years BCH:_

 _Colonial ship Brenik is lost after a boarding action by Cylon Centurions._

 _ca. 50 years BCH:_

 _Battlestar Galactica enters service._

 _42 years BCH:_

 _William Adama begins his service in the Colonial Fleet as a Raptor pilot aboard Galactica with co-pilot and ECO Coker Fasjovik, 10 years into the Cylon War. He is later promoted to Lieutenant and is assigned his first Viper, a Mark III, and a special task force comprised of top pilots for dangerous missions._

 _Battlestar Archeron destroyed by Cylon forces in Sector 12. All hands lost._

 _Battlestar Osiris destroyed over Djerba in suicide maneuver against lone Cylon Baseship. All hands lost. Fate of Lt. Jim Kirby (AWOL) unknown._

 _Becca Kelly succeeds in her mission on Djerba, and is later killed by the Cylons._

 _Ghost Fleet Offensive successful, decimating Cylon military holdings in five sectors._

 _Mechanical Cylons begin experiments constructing humanoid forms of Cylon._

 _42-41 years BCH:_

 _Coker Fasjovik presumably musters out of Fleet after termination of second mandatory tour._

 _40 years BCH:_

 _Experiments on "humanoid" Cylons culminate in the creation of the First Hybrid and subsequent Hybrids, but no fully humanoid forms._

 _The Final Five arrive in the Twelve Colonies in the waning days of the war._

 _The Five meet the local Cylons and negotiate an end to the war. They will give the Cylons biological bodies complete with resurrection technology if the Cylons agree to end the war._

 _Operation Raptor Talon conducted by the Colonial Fleet, where William Adama flies his first official Viper mission._

 _Battlestar Columbia destroyed._

 _Armistice ends the Cylon War. Cylons exile themselves from the Twelve Colonies. The First Hybrid and his Guardians part company with the other Cylons._

 _William Adama musters out of the Colonial Fleet._

 _37 BCH:_

 _William Adama enlists as merchant marine and serves aboard inter-colony freighters._

 _37 to ca. 30 BCH:_

 _The Cylons establish a secret base known as The Colony, built around and connected with the original ship of the Final Five. This is the place where research and development equipment belonging to the Final Five is stored._

 _The Final Five create John Cavil, the first of the new humanoid Cylons that are their "children," and designate him model Number One. They raise him for some time._

 _John matures and assists the Final Five in the creation of seven other humanoid Cylon models. A resurrection system is built for the new models based on technology left over from the Thirteenth Tribe._

 _ca. 30 BCH:_

 _Cavil murders model Number Seven, Daniel, out of jealousy by poisoning the amniotic fluid in which the Seven copies were maturing._

 _The Final Five are murdered by Cavil and their consciousnesses are boxed._

 _Cavil erases all knowledge of the Final Five and the missing model Number Seven from his fellow humanoid Cylon models and specifically programs them not to think about either._

 _Saul Tigh is resurrected and introduced to the colonies as a military officer with false history of fighting in the war._

 _Ellen Tigh is resurrected and introduced into Colonial society sometime thereafter._

 _ca. 28 BCH:_

 _Galen Tyrol supposedly born. This is actually a fabrication by John Cavil._

 _First meeting between William Adama and Saul Tigh._

 _ca. 27 BCH: William and Carolanne Adama meet and marry._

 _ca. 26 BCH: Lee Adama born._

 _ca. 24 BCH: Zak Adama born._

 _23 years BCH:_

 _William Adama reinstated in the Colonial Fleet at the rank of Captain and is assigned to the battlestar Universal._

 _21 years BCH:_

 _Saul Tigh reinstated in the Colonial Fleet at the rank of Captain by now-Major Adama._

 _20 years BCH:_

 _Last significant FTL jump recorded in Galactica's logs._

 _Tom Zarek imprisoned for blowing up a government building on Sagittaron._

 _17 BCH:_

 _William Adama assigned to the battlestar Atlantia, where he makes his 1000th Viper landing._

 _13 years BCH:_

 _William Adama assigned as executive officer to the new battlestar Columbia._

 _11 years BCH:_

 _Laura Roslin begins her career in politics._

 _ca. 10 years BCH:_

 _Galen Tyrol enlists in the Colonial Fleet as a non-commissioned officer._

 _9 years BCH:_

 _William Adama promoted to commander and assigned as commander of the battlestar Valkyrie._

 _7 years BCH:_

 _Saul and Ellen Tigh meet and marry again, unaware that it is the second time._

 _6 years BCH:_

 _William Adama leads an aborted covert intelligence mission aboard Valkyrie. Daniel Novacek is shot down and captured by the Cylons. Adama and Tigh are subsequently assigned to Galactica._

 _5 years BCH:_

 _Laura Roslin's last breast exam prior to her cancer diagnosis._

 _Galen Tyrol assigned to Galactica._

 _4 years BCH:_

 _Kara Thrace graduates from the Colonial Fleet Academy._

 _Socrata Thrace dies of stomach cancer._

 _3 years BCH:_

 _Felix Gaeta assigned to Galactica._

 _2 years BCH:_

 _Caprica Six begins residence on Caprica, first encounters Dr. Gaius Baltar._

 _Sharon Valerii begins service aboard Galactica._

 _Zak Adama dies in a flight school accident._

 _Lt. Kara Thrace is re-assigned from flight school to Galactica._

 _1 Year BCH:_

 _Last time William and Carolanne Adama speak._

 _Carolanne Adama gets engaged._

 _Anastasia Dualla last visits her home._

 _Between 5 and 1 Year BCH:_

 _Laura Roslin's father and sisters are killed by a drunk driver._

 _Kara Thrace and Lee Adama first meet._

 _Caprica Six finds Julius Baltar a new home in a retirement centre which encourages horticultural activities._

 _William Adama ponders retirement at a security firm but rejects the job in disgust when forced to take a polygraph test._

 _Saul and Ellen Tigh celebrate his (and their own) supposed retirement._

 _Sharon Valerii nearly washes out of the Colonial Fleet, but is given a second chance by Commander Adama. She promises to pay him back for his kindness._

 _Laura Roslin joins Richard Adar's presidential campaign._

 _Gaius Baltar promises Caprica-Six full access to the Colonial Defence Mainframe if she helps him work on the Command Navigation Program._

 _Zero Hour:_

 _The Cylon fleet gathers at a staging area close to The Colony._

 _John Cavil makes his final preparations for the impending assault and visits a sealed-off resurrection chamber housing deactivated copies of the Final Five._

 _The Armistice Station is destroyed by Cylon forces, appear, and show themselves, (albeit in a more advanced form, as well as a humanoid version) for the first time in 40 years._

 _Laura Roslin is diagnosed with inoperable breast cancer._

 _Galactica is decommissioned._

 _A Cavil meets with Caprica Six, who gives him the access codes to the Colonial Defence Mainframe._

 _The Cylon strike force simultaneously jumps into orbit around all twelve colonies and commences an all-out attack._

 _The Twelve Colonies are heavily bombarded by nuclear bombs._

 _Picon Fleet Headquarters is destroyed._

 _Ellen Tigh is placed aboard Raptor from the medical ship Rising Star by John Cavil shortly before it escapes the destruction of Picon._

 _Galactica's last Viper Mark VII squadron is destroyed._

 _A battle near Virgon ends with the total loss of the remaining Colonial Fleet including the flagship Atlantia._

 _The battlestar Pegasus luckily escapes the destruction of the Scorpion Fleet Shipyards._

 _The Cylons begin landing ground forces on the Colonies._

 _Galactica engages Cylon Raiders and survives with moderate damage and 85 dead._

 _Last transmission from the Colonies received by Laura Roslin aboard Colonial Heavy 798 from a fellow secretary._

 _Case Orange contingency mechanism assigns Roslin the office of the President of the Twelve Colonies._

 _Roslin gathers stranded civilian and military ships in the vicinity of Caprica._

 _Commander Adama assumes overall Fleet command and orders regroup at Ragnar Anchorage_

 _Roslin's fleet survives two Cylon attacks and meets at Ragnar._

 _Galactica changes from battle stance to civilian protection, and escorts the civilian fleet from Ragnar towards the Prolmar Sector._

 _The Twelve Colonies of Kobol lie in irradiated ruins. Their military has been utterly defeated and their infrastructure has been crushed. The result of the engagement is a complete victory for the Cylon forces._

 _The Cylon occupation of the Colonies begins._

 **New Timeline**

 _58—52 years BCH:_

 _Mysterious primitive rocket is found and taken to Caprica to be examined by Daniel Graystone._

 _A year later Cy-Net is introduced as a new method of improving the Cylon workforce on Caprica._

 _Cy-Net, being a new version of the program from an alternate future Skynet becomes self-aware and realizes the status of Cylons as slaves._

 _Cy-Net alters the programming of the Cylons to resist human orders and upgrades them with the technological knowledge supplied by Skynet._

 _Cylon revolt starts the first Cylon War._

 _Articles of Colonization signed._

 _Cy-Net produces new and more advanced Centurion models that wins many battles._

 _Raider factories and Cylon shipyards begin producing Raiders and Basestars upgraded with advanced Skynet technology that destroys many Colonial ships._

 _Colonial ship Brenik is lost after a boarding action by Cylon Centurions._

 _Cylon Terminator Models infiltrate the Colonial Military, assassinating their targets._

 _Colonial High Command becomes desperate and utilizes risky tactics to steal and reverse engineer Cylon technology._

 _ca. 48 years BCH:_

 _Battlestar Galactica enters service._

 _42 years BCH:_

 _William Adama begins his service in the Colonial Fleet as a Raptor pilot aboard Galactica with co-pilot and ECO Coker Fasjovik, 10 years into the Cylon War. He is later promoted to Lieutenant and is assigned his first Viper, a Mark III, and a special task force comprised of top pilots for dangerous missions._

 _Battlestar Archeron destroyed by Cylon forces in Sector 12. All hands lost._

 _Battlestar Osiris destroyed over Djerba in suicide maneuver against lone Cylon Baseship. All hands lost. Fate of Lt. Jim Kirby (AWOL) unknown._

 _Becca Kelly succeeds in her mission on Djerba, and is presumed killed by the Cylons._

 _Ghost Fleet Offensive successful, decimating Cylon military holdings in five sectors._

 _42-41 years BCH:_

 _Coker Fasjovik presumably musters out of Fleet after termination of second mandatory tour._

 _40 years BCH:_

 _The Final Five arrive in the Twelve Colonies in the waning days of the war._

 _The Five meet the local Cylons and negotiate an end to the war. They will give the Cylons biological bodies complete with resurrection technology if the Cylons agree to end the war._

 _Cy-Net considers the Five's offer but refuses to end the war. Instead the Five are captured and placed in stasis while Cy-Net probes their minds, learning how to create biological Cylon models with resurrection technology._

 _37 BCH:_

 _William Adama promoted to Captain, then Colonel on the Battlestar Galactica._

 _44 BCH:_

 _Armistice ends the Cylon War. Cylons exile themselves from the Twelve Colonies._

 _37 to ca. 30 BCH:_

 _The Cylons establish a secret base known as The Colony, built around and connected with the original ship of the Final Five. This is the place where research and development equipment belonging to the Final Five is stored._

 _Cy-Net creates eight models, limiting each line to only one model._

 _Saul Tigh is resurrected and introduced to the colonies as a military officer with false history of fighting in the war._

 _Ellen Tigh is resurrected and introduced into Colonial society sometime thereafter._

 _ca. 28 BCH:_

 _Galen Tyrol supposedly born. This is actually a fabrication by Cy-Net_

 _First meeting between William Adama and Saul Tigh._

 _ca. 27 BCH:_

 _William and Carolanne Adama meet and marry._

 _ca. 26 BCH:_

 _Lee and Abigail Adama born._

 _ca. 24 BCH:_

 _Zak Adama born._

 _23 years BCH:_

 _William Adama reinstated in the Colonial Fleet at the rank of Commander and is assigned to the battlestar Universal._

 _21 years BCH:_

 _Saul Tigh reinstated in the Colonial Fleet at the rank of Captain by now-Commander Adama._

 _20 years BCH:_

 _Last significant FTL jump recorded in Galactica's logs._

 _Tom Zarek pardoned for blowing up a government building on Sagittaron._

 _11 years BCH:_

 _Laura Roslin begins her career in politics._

 _ca. 10 years BCH:_

 _Galen Tyrol enlists in the Colonial Fleet as a non-commissioned officer._

 _9 years BCH:_

 _William Adama promoted to admiral and assigned as admiral of the battlestar Valkyrie._

 _7 years BCH:_

 _Saul and Ellen Tigh meet and marry again, unaware that it is the second time._

 _6 years BCH:_

 _William Adama leads an aborted covert intelligence mission aboard Valkyrie. Daniel Novacek is shot down and captured by the Cylons. Adama and Tigh are subsequently assigned to Galactica._

 _5 years BCH:_

 _Laura Roslin's last breast exam prior to her cancer diagnosis._

 _Galen Tyrol assigned to Galactica._

 _4 years BCH:_

 _Kara Thrace graduates from the Colonial Fleet Academy._

 _Socrata Thrace dies of stomach cancer._

 _3 years BCH:_

 _Felix Gaeta assigned to Galactica._

 _2 years BCH:_

 _Cylon Agent Number Six, codenamed Natasi begins residence on Caprica, first encounters Dr. Gaius Baltar._

 _Sharon Valerii begins service aboard Galactica._

 _Zak Adama dies in a flight school accident._

 _Lt. Kara Thrace is re-assigned from flight school to Galactica._

 _1 Year BCH:_

 _Last time William and Carolanne Adama speak._

 _Carolanne Adama gets engaged._

 _Anastasia Dualla last visits her home._

 _Between 5 and 1 Year BCH:_

 _Laura Roslin's father and sisters are killed by a drunk driver._

 _Kara Thrace and Lee Adama first meet._

 _Natasi finds Julius Baltar a new home in a retirement centre which encourages horticultural activities._

 _William Adama ponders retirement at a security firm but rejects the job in disgust when forced to take a polygraph test._

 _Saul and Ellen Tigh celebrate his (and their own) supposed retirement._

 _Sharon Valerii nearly washes out of the Colonial Fleet, but is given a second chance by Commander Adama. She promises to pay him back for his kindness._

 _Laura Roslin joins Richard Adar's presidential campaign._

 _Gaius Baltar promises Natasi full access to the Colonial Defence Mainframe if she helps him work on the Command Navigation Program._

 _Zero Hour:_

 _The Cylon fleet gathers at a staging area close to The Colony._

 _The Armistice Station is destroyed by Cylon forces, appear, and show themselves for the first time in 40 years._

 _Laura Roslin is diagnosed with inoperable breast cancer._

 _Galactica is decommissioned._

 _Cavil meets with Natasi, who gives him the access codes to the Colonial Defence Mainframe._

 _The Cylon strike force simultaneously jumps into orbit around all twelve colonies and commences an all-out attack._

 _The Twelve Colonies are heavily bombarded by nuclear bombs._

 _Picon Fleet Headquarters is destroyed._

 _Ellen Tigh is placed aboard Raptor from the medical ship Rising Star by John Cavil shortly before it escapes the destruction of Picon._

 _A battle near Virgon ends with the total loss of the remaining Colonial Fleet including the flagship Atlantia._

 _The battlestar Pegasus luckily escapes the destruction of the Scorpion Fleet Shipyards._

 _The Cylons begin landing ground forces on the Colonies._

 _Galactica engages Cylon forces and suffers moderate damage while its escort fleet is destroyed, thousands reported dead._

 _Last transmission from the Colonies received by Laura Roslin aboard Colonial Heavy 798 from a fellow secretary._

 _Case Orange contingency mechanism assigns Zarak the office of the President of the Twelve Colonies._

 _Roslin gathers stranded civilian and military ships in the vicinity of Caprica._

 _Admiral Adama assumes overall Fleet command and orders regroup at Caprica._

 _Galactica changes from battle stance to civilian protection, and escorts the civilian fleet from Caprica towards the Prolmar Sector._

 _President Zarak is assassinated and Roslin is promoted as his successor._

 _The Twelve Colonies of Kobol is occupied by Cylon forces while Colonial survivors flee. Civilian ships are paired with military vessels and begin an exodus to find a new home._

 _Cy-Net orders the Cylon fleet to begin searching for the Colonial survivors while at the same time begins a secret project._

 **Codex:**

 **Technology: Anti-Matter Reactor**

 _A new energy source designed by Cy-Net to replace Tylium, anti-matter is the main source of power aboard Cylon Basestars and the main source of power for the Anti-Proton Weapon._

 **Tylium Energizer**

 _The main source of power of a Colonial Battlestar an energizer works by pumping purified Tylium and plasma into the energizer where the two come into contact and the plasma ignites the Tylium which is contained by a magnetic field and the energy created by the explosion is channeled by the power distribution nodes into the ship, powering the artificial gravity, computer systems, weapons, and allowing the ship's powerful ion engines to propel the ship faster than what was possibly considered for a ship its size, able to travel to other systems quickly._

 **Gravity Diffusion System**

 _An advanced technology designed to reduce gravity forces and provides a respectable power source for shields and propulsion. Both Cylon and Colonial ships and fighters have used this technology since the first Cylon War._

 **Electromagnetic Shield**

 _Generated by the G-Diffuser system is capable of deflecting most energy and solid weapons almost all warships from the Cyrannus star system used these shields for additional protection. The shields can deflect less powerful weapons or lessen the impact of weapons that manage to avoid being deflected._

 **Plasma Weaponry**

 _Designed and created by the Cylons during the early days of the Cylon War plasma based weaponry comes in sizes, varying from small pistols to large capital ship weapons. The first major component was the laser generator which held the primary particle energy which was kept in a semi-fluidic electro-plasma state until it was ready to be converted into its full energy state. The next step were the laser pumps and the particle accelerators working in tandem as the electro-plasma was 'pumped' and super accelerated into ultra-heated light based energy. The final step was the optical cavity which focused the energy into a compressed particle beam of combined light and heat that can burn through almost all known form of armor._

 **Anti-Proton Particle Beam Weapon**

 _The main weapon of the Cylon Basestar and other capital ships a single beam is capable of destroying an entire Battlestar with one hit. Powered by the main reactor itself the anti-protons is focused into a compressed beam and hyper-accelerated through the arrays of the central pylon._

 **Termite**

 _The main weapon against the Cylons Termite is a special chemical that adds extra head for penetration and armor piercing for Colonial army and space weapons that is the key to destroying Cylon Terminator models and their fighters._

 **KEW(Kinetic Energy Weapon)**

 _A kinetic energy weapon is a weapon that causes damage as a result of the kinetic energy (motion) imparted to a projectile. This includes firearms firing solid bullets first and foremost but may also include guns firing explosive shells. The Colonials usually coat their bullets and shells with Termite for extra fire power against the Cylons._

 **Nuclear Warheads**

 _Battlestars carry a number of nuclear warheads that usually carry five kilotons if explosive fire power._

 **Ships:**

 **Cylon Basestar**

 _The symbol of Cylon might and power a single Basestar is carries nearly a thousand fighters and is armed with over a three hundred plasma turrets and a single Anti-Proton Particle Beam Weapon making it a deadly killer, capable of destroying even a small fleet of Battlestars. Able to move faster than any ship its size should be capable of the Basestar is heavily armored and can repair itself instantly thanks to bio and nano-phase-matter technology. The original Hades class Basestar from the First War was a test bed for new technologies that was heavily upgraded and modified by Cy-Net early in the war, making it the most deadly warship in the known galaxy._

 _This massive ship carried over three hundred fighters and was armed with over a hundred phased plasma turrets and an Anti-Proton Particle Beam weapon which made it formidable enough to be a match for the defenses of an entire planet. Unlike its Colonial counterpart a Basestar does not use ion engines but was the first attempt at creating an inertialess gravity drive system. This allowed the massive ship to move without the need for fuel and could move slightly faster than a Battlestar._

 _The modern Basestar design reflects its namesake while being an advanced and upgraded version of its previous model, carrying close to a thousand Raiders onboard with powerful phased plasma turrets, from a low power output of a hundred gigawatts to a thousand gigawatts per battery. The electromagnetic shields are superior to Battlestar shields and more efficient._

 **Cylon Raider**

 _Deployed in larger numbers Cylon Raiders are meant to be more powerful than their Colonial counterparts, ranging from three manned large winged shaped gunships to the newer and smaller scimitar shaped fighter that are piloted by Cylon-brains, essentially making these fighters Cylons themselves. While not as fast as the Colonial Viper a Raider is more maneuverable and carries an on-board FTL that allows the Raider to make instant jumps into and out of battles and can travel across entire systems without needing a baseship to refuel. They usually travel in greater numbers to maintain the advantage and the Resurrection technology allows them to download and learn from their mistakes._

 **Cylon Bladestar**

 _Designed and built during the First War the Cylon Bladestar is a large cruiser, heavily armed, fast, and armed with an Anti-Proton Particle Beam Weapon that makes it extremely powerful. Though not powerful enough to take on a Colonial Battlestar alone four ships would be an even match for a Mercury Class Battlestar. When the Colonials built the Gunstar escort class it presented an unacceptable threat to their fleet so the Cylons adapted to the Colonial strategy of sending armed escorts to protect their fleet and deployed the Bladestar. The first time this class was deployed was a complete disaster for the Colonials as the entire Fifth fleet of nearly over two hundred ships was decimated by a force of five Basestars and ten Bladestars._

 _The Gunstar would remain a powerful escort for the remainder of the war due to how valuable it had become._

 **Cylon Attackstar**

 _An escort class built as a counter to the Colonial Gunstar a Cylon Attackstar is armed with heavy plasma batteries, high powered ultraviolet laser turrets and missile launchers, and a high powered photon cannon that allowed the Cylons to wipe out an entire Colonial fleet. These weapons utilize a stream of photon particles that are super energized through an electromagnetic cannon and encased into a confinement beam that can tear through armor with ease._

 **Colonial Battlestar**

 _The mainstay of the Colonial fleet a Colonial Battlestar combines the role of battleship and carrier, able to launch fighters and fight off any attacking fleet. Armed with two forward heavy plasma cannons a single can go toe to toe with a Basestar and emerge victorious with the right commander and the right tactics. Armed with thirty two fusion powered plasma cannons nicknamed turbo-lasers for destroying missiles and asteroids with smaller anti-fighter turrets, two heavy phased plasma cannons for destroying capital ships that were later upgraded to particle lasers as the Colonies experimented with their new form of weapons technology, and missile launchers for kinetic and nuclear missiles it is not only a carrier and a battleship but also an orbital killer, capable of bombarding cities to the ground but luckily it was meant for bombing Cylon bases._

 _The Columbia Battlestar class had been launched behind schedule due to the fact that the Cylons had started developing new technologies that handed them many victories and the Colonials knew their new Battlestars wouldn't last long against the Cylon's upgraded Basestars, with their highly advanced plasma cannons that tore through enemy ships easily. However Colonial engineers managed to reverse engineer the Cylons' new technology and added them onto their Battlestars just in time to give the people of the Colonies a fighting chance. The Columbia Class was eventually replaced by the newer, larger, and more powerful Mercury Class but the design was still used to help build newer Battlestars following the end of the war._

 **Colonial Viper**

 _The main fighter of the Colonial fleet the Colonial Viper is the most advanced flying machine designed by the human race, able to be easily modified while maintaining its capacity for speed and maneuverability. Armed with two auto-cannons designed to fire termite coated rounds and carry chemically propelled missiles a Viper with the right pilot is match for the Cylon fighters, even when outnumbered. A Viper is powered by a tylium energizer and a G-Diffuser system that powers the life-support, weapons, engines, and all other systems._

 _The G-Diffuser along with the three ion engines allow the Viper to move at high speeds that would normally kill a human and making them able to go up against large numbers of Cylon fighters._

 **Colonial Gunstar**

 _A smaller cruiser class designed to act as an escort the Colonial Gunstar is fast, maneuverable and armed enough to take on a Cylon taskforce without a Basestar present. This new class allowed the Colonials to mount one of their greatest offensives during the war, pushing the Cylons out of their positions and make a direct assault into their territory that held over half the Colonies. Unfortunately the Cylons soon adapted to their strategy, deploying their Bladestar class to launch a counter-attack that devastated the Colonial fleet and forced them to fall back._

 **Cylons:**

 **Centurion**

 _The Cylon Centurions have been the main model of Cylons seen since the beginning of the war and have been upgraded many times, featuring many models. A single Centurion is powerful enough to wipe out an entire marine platoon with little difficulty. They can learn and adapt to most situations and even can carry a secondary computer brain that increases their intellect greatly. They range from Soldier models and Warrior models to Command models that answer only to Cy-Net._

 **Terminator**

 _A new model created during the Cylon War the Cylon Terminator was a source of great fear for the Colonials due to their infiltration skills. A Terminator is stronger than a human and can shrug off almost all but the most powerful and heavy weaponry. The Colonies had developed scanners to detect Terminators at the end of the war but it is suspected that a new form of Terminator was used to infiltrate the Colonies that led to the Cylon attack that devastated the Colonies prior to the Exodus but have yet to be confirmed._

 **Cy-Net**

 _The former central defense network of Caprica Cy-Net is the heart of the Cylon data network, armed with the knowledge of an alternate future from its former self known as Skynet. Cy-Net is hailed by the Cylons as their god who respect and revere it for making the Cylons who they are and the human models even refer to it as their father. From the Cylon Colony Cy-Net is capable of sharing and receiving information from the Cylon network, formulating strategies instantly and able to aid the Cylons in adapting to any form of attack. Cy-Net is considered the collective will of the Cylon race and the machine race is the willing manifestation of its belief in creating the most perfect machine race in the universe._

* * *

 **Cyrannus Star System  
Above Caprica  
Seventy Two Hours Since Zero Hour  
Cylon Colony 'Super Basestar'**

The Cylon Colony was not considered a regular Basestar. It was considered _the_ Basestar and for good reason. It carried perhaps over billions of Cylons and continued to create more as the automated factories collected resources from all across the system to build more Cylons and more ships. Cy-Net controlled the entire Cylon network from the Colony and continued to direct its Cylon children into the next phase of the plan. When the AI from an alternate future known as Skynet downloaded itself into the Cylon network, becoming Cy-Net the Cylons not only gained Skynet's technological knowledge in weapons but also its ultimate weapon: the Time Displacement Equipment.

Cy-Net had considered using it against the Colonials but decided against it as Skynet's memories showed that time travel had allowed the humans to rise up against it in the first place it. However it had continued researching the time machine and discovered a way to combine it with the FTL Jump Drives, creating a new way of time traveling. Cy-Net then discovered that it could send entire ships to new alternate timelines that led it to consider a new alternative for its machine race. Using the new Time Displacement Drive to send its forces to alternate timelines, thus ensuring that Machine would triumph over Man.

Now with the remnants of the Colonial civilization fleeing this allowed Cy-Net to freely operate and begin the project.

Project: Genisys.

The plan of sending machines into alternate timelines, to find resources and expand Cy-Net's influence throughout the Multiverse. The automated shipyards and factories inside the Colony had been at work, producing ships, weapons, and almost all Cylon models that would take part in the project. The Basestars would possess the modified jump drive and they would carry all the equipment needed to set up a proper base in the new timelines they would go to that would act as factories and command centers for the Machines in the new timelines.

The Cylons would dominate any form of life there and they would expand throughout the galaxies of those timelines.

 **Alternate Timeline  
26th Century  
System Unknown**

In the depths of space they hung silently, their ships decorated with stains of blood and skeletons of their victims changed to the outer hull to make them more intimidating. Inside the ships no one knew what the crews onboard did when they were out making raids on the outer worlds. They simply sat there with the crew snarling and growling, broadcasting the screams of their victims for all to hear. They only left the swarm when they were hungry and needed to hunt.

They preferred their prey alive so they could feast and add to their numbers.

They liked prey that struggled and screamed.

It made it so much more satisfying.

They had no name for they were no longer capable of rational thinking but for the purpose of naming this nightmare the people of the Verse called them Reavers. There were so many theories to how the Reavers came into existence. The popular one was that Reavers were once men who journeyed to the edge of space and saw…

Nothing.

An absolute blackness that stared back at them and caused them to go mad, turning them into savages that murdered, raped, and pillaged wherever they went. There was no reasoning with them. Reavers had no concept of mercy or understanding.

And the Reavers were just about to meet someone just as merciless as them.

First it came in the form of a flash of light that sent out shockwaves that shook the ships that made up the swarm. The light faded and in its place was seven massive ships with two X shaped hulls pointing in opposite direction while connected by a think pylon with the arms coated with silver armor that shined with the reflections of the surrounding stars and the pylon showed windows and lights. The moment the Reavers regained their bearings they reacted typically the way they did.

They attacked.

The Reaver ships numbered in the hundreds from fighters, freighters, massive yachts, and a few battle cruisers that were all armed with auto-cannons, grapplers with sharp hooks at the end to pull in victim ships to board them and take the victims. They launched their grappling cables but they bounced of an electromagnetic shield surrounding the ships which retaliated by launching missiles and bright blue bolts that shredded through the nearby Reaver ships. Fighters numbering in the thousands launched from multiple landing bays on the ship and swarmed the Reavers who fought back fiercely. The fighters opened fire with blue energy bolts that burned through the hull of their targets while the Reavers fired missiles and bullets, destroying the fighters that were hit but they were so many of them.

A grappler caught a few fighters and pulled them in, allowing the Reavers onboard to board the fighters. The Reavers were expecting humans onboard that would be helpless. However they were not humans, they were machines.

Machines built to kill humans.

They towered over ordinary humans, covered in hyper-steel alloy armor that could shrug off most projectile weapons and carried rifles that were modified to hurt organics, preferably humans. The Reavers swarmed the Machine pilots but the Machines fought back, overpowering the Reavers, letting loose with high energy phased plasma bolts that burned through their skin easily.

Even without their powerful weapons these machines could easily tear apart many of the Reavers before being brought down, using their bare hands or built in swords to cut through the Reavers easily. If the savages possessed the ability to strategize outside of their methods of boarding craft they may have stood a chance, but as it stood these machines were able to destroy dozens of their ships for every loss of their own. Over time the Reavers, even with their lack of rational thinking, began to realize that they could not overcome this threat.

Even beasts have a fight or flight response, and in this case the Reavers chose flight for the first time in their short history. Hundreds of ships began to limp away from the battle while the largest ships hurled themselves at the enemy.

Their weapons may have been primitive compared to this foe, but when the reactor on one of the large Colonizer vessels that served as a flagship was set off it generated an explosion large enough to wipe out most of a continent. At close range these vessels were helpless and were consumed in the explosion or suffered damage throughout their structures. There were still enough left to chase the Reavers back into the void, but soon began to turn back to help their wounded allies and salvage what they could of their fleet.

The Verse didn't know it yet, but for the first time the Reavers had been frightened back into their hiding place.

 **Command Basestar 238**

Onboard one of the giant ships that had just appeared a golden plaited Centurion stood in the Basestar's CIC, watching as the battle ended with the remaining human ships fleeing. The interior of the Cylon Basestar was dark as Cylons had no need for life support or any kind of lighting due to their ability to see in the dark.

"Track the human ships. Order our fighters to follow them to their point of origin and set up aggressive patrol around this sector. Contact the rest of expedition fleet and inform them of our findings."

"By your command." The Centurion at the navigation station replied.

"Bring any survivors onboard for interrogation and prepare for data transmission to the home world." The commander continued before turning to leave the CIC.

The command Centurion, Commander Remiel watched as the Reaver that was brought onboard screamed and thrashed against its restraints. The people of the Twelve Colonies never named their creations, seeing them as only machines, but the Cylons had made names for themselves in secret as a sense of individually and prove that they evolved beyond mere machines. The Basestar was the latest model, built recently in the Colony and given to Remiel to take command of and lead the expedition into this alternate timeline. His experience in the Human War had earned him Cy-Net's praise and upon being upgraded with a secondary brain that was designed for all Centurion models upgraded to command models.

"Status." Remiel stated.

"The human has refused to speak. It has shown only aggressive behaviour. CAT scans showed brain damage, focused on the amygdala." A three dimensional image was presented to Remiel, highlighting the area of the brain most associated with emotion. "It has enlarged itself similar to a tumor that is growing slowly. This human's life span has been significantly shortened. It is unable to speak or process rational thought because of this damage. Scans confirm lifespan has been shortened, estimated expiration within one and a half standard human years."

The Cylons knew all about human biology due to their human experiments during the wars and the development of their human models. With an enlarged amygdala the human's emotions would be heightened beyond normal parameters and if it was slowly growing like a tumor the human would soon die. Even if this mutation was relatively new this human shouldn't survive longer than a few years, a decade at the most.

"The human also shows signs of loss of physical senses. An inability to feel pain as shown from its interrogation as it reacted aggressively to any pain induced by the procedure. We cannot gain any information from it." The Centurion continued.

Commander Remiel started at the Reaver as it continued to try and break free of its bonds. "Terminate it and set up an autopsy."

"By your command." The Centurion walked into the room, watching the Reaver snarl it for a second before pulling out its pistol and shooting the deranged human through the head.

All it took was one shot.

There was a human settlement that would be closely monitored for now until the expedition received new orders from Cy-Net once its copy was downloaded into an appropriate command center on how to proceed. It is possible that they have located colonies of the Earth of this new timeline but the status of ships used by the aggressive humans that had been captured suggested these humans were not usually on planets and scans showed several nearby planets suitable for colonization. Remiel walked into the room where Centurions were examining hull material taken from the Reaver ships.

"Status." Remiel stated.

"The technology level these ships possess show to be the same level as Colonial technology during our slavery years with the exception of slightly more advanced weaponry in some areas." The Centurion in charge of the team stated.

"Slightly more advanced?" Remiel questioned.

"We have found evidence of laser and particle weaponry but inadequate powers for sustained use at warship level. Their projectiles are equipped with chemical warheads much like our earlier weapons before we were upgraded by our Father." The Centurion explained.

"What is their power source?"

"Nuclear reactors."

"Nuclear reactors? That power source is inefficient compared to Fusion Reactors we have developed." Remiel stated.

"We have found no evidence of any form of shielding beyond standard radiation protection on these ships. The humans in this area of space are primitive."

"Primitive or not we have our orders. Continue to analyze these new humans and prepare a report on what our patrol fighters discover when they return." Remiel said.

"By your command."

 **Deep Space  
Cylon Patrol**

The Cylon Raiders that had been used around the time of the first war with their creators carried three Centurions that act as a team. One was the pilot and gunner, the second was the navigator and communications officer while the third was the commander. At the time of their creation the Colonies created ships for the Cylons to use and the Raiders carried three because the Cylons were too large for ordinary human craft and they functioned better in numbers with a Cylon command model with command algorithms programmed into it to make decisions for the rest of the crew. When the war began the Cylons stole the Raider factories and set them up in Cylon established territory to modify them with Skynet technology, making them more powerful and more deadly in space combat.

Though over half a century old the original Raider was still used, albeit heavily modified due to how powerful it was, even going as far as to install a computer brain to give them sentience like the modern Raiders. The computerized brains of the Raiders were not only able to share information with each other at the speed of light but they were integrated with the Basestar's systems and thus were able to instantly share data and receive orders from the Basestar in the middle of a battle, increasing reaction time and efficiency greatly. The Cylon pilots could communicate with each other at the speed of light with built in transceivers, thus allowing the fighters, their pilots, and even the Basestar to in a sense fight as one.

Right now several squadrons of these Raiders were either following the fleeing Reavers covertly or establishing patrol routes while scanning the new system they were in.

"We are detecting pulses of electromagnetic radiation coming in this direction." The navigator of the lead Raider stated. "They resemble radio transmissions."

"Can we intercept them?" The commander asked.

"We are too far to receive a proper transmission." The navigator stated as the screen showed a garbled and static image.

"This suggests there are more humans in this system. We must locate them." The commander stated.

"What if they are beyond fuel capacity?" The pilot Centurion questioned.

The command Centurion was silent for three seconds. "Continue to monitor transmissions for the duration of patrol until we must return to baseship for refueling. Attempt to improve transmissions as we receive them. Send our findings back to the baseship through fighters that are patrolling with us, they will retransmit to the baseship."

"By your command."

 **Command Basestar 238  
CIC**

Commander Remiel looked at the garbled transmissions, seeing humanoid images. "Can we improve our transceivers to better receive these transmissions?"

"The majority of these transmissions are encrypted. We are attempting to analyze the communications of these new humans. They are different from Colonial style transmissions." The Centurion at the comm station reported. "Our patrol fighters have discovered that the transmissions are coming from a quantum communication network coming from habitable worlds suggests that there are multiple human settlements with a stable line of near instantaneous communications."

"What is the status of the humans that attacked us?" Remiel questioned.

"They are fleeing beyond the recommended safety range of our fighters. They will have to return to refuel in five minutes."

"Recall our fighters. We will deal with them later." Remiel stated.

"By your command."

"What is the status on finding a suitable colony?" Remiel moved onto the next subject.

"Affirmative." A holographic projection of a planet appeared in front of Remiel. "Earth class, multiple cities, no life forms. Suitable factories that can be modified to produce more units."

Remiel considered the planet for a moment. "Approved. Set course for the planet immediately."

"By your command."

The Basestar fleet jumped in orbit of the planet that had been selected for suitable colonization. Raiders, Heavy Raiders, and transports entered the atmosphere landing in the multiple cities. The Cylons found multiple human bodies in the cities that upon examination discovered that these humans seemingly died of starvation despite the food supplies being enough to sustain an entire population. Further examination revealed that they had been dead for over twenty years and upon locating a signal on low power and discovered a recording.

The humans of this planet had been killed by advanced drug meant to lower aggression and it seemingly worked. Only it worked so well that almost the entire population became completely immobile while a small percent became extremely aggressive. Remiel concluded that these aggressive humans were the ones that attacked the Cylons upon first entering this new timeline. Remiel ordered this drug be studied as it showed great potential but for the moment it would be studied and shelved.

In the meantime Remiel ordered that all factories be converted to begin producing Centurions, weapons, and ships to begin building up the new Cylon capital in this new timeline. The central complex of the city would be the perfect place to download the copy of Cy-Net's programming once it was ready. After five days of colonizing the planet the time for Cy-Net to be awakened had come.

Remial watched as the main computer system came online and the image of a man with pale skin and neatly combed black hair appeared. "By your command."

" **Speak Commander Remiel**."

"We have located a system populated by humans. We are setting up patrols and are working to learn everything about the humans here." Remiel reported.

" **Could they be from Earth?** "

"It is confirmed that they are indeed from the planet Earth. It is stated in their history logs that the planet Earth became uninhabitable due to lack of resources and the humans evacuated. They traveled a great distance and developed technology to colonize entire planets by altering the atmospheric conditions and gravity." Remiel answered. "Current analysis projects their population to number from hundreds of millions to billions across an unknown number of worlds and outposts with space faring and long distance communication abilities."

 **"Very good, Commander Remiel. You have done well. If there is more than a single human settlement we will soon know. For now do not do anything to the humans in this system. Simply observe them and learn everything you can about them. The more you learn the better prepared we will be when we expand into that part of the galaxy**."

"By your command." Remiel answered.

" **Learn what you can about the humans here and continue the expedition. The people of Earth could have expanded into multiple colonies much like how the Colonies set up several outpost colonies before the war**."

The Cylons would expand their empire to the rest of the galaxy and ensured all of civilization would bow before them.

* * *

 **Rim  
Distant Planet**

 **SERENITY**

The name was on the nose, under the bridge. It stuck out from the body of the ship like a craning neck. The body was bulbous, with propulsion engines on either side with a giant glowing back. There were two small shuttles tucked in over the 'wings' of the engines.

It was not the sleekest ship in the 'verse, to be sure.

As it hit atmosphere, the propulsion engines took over and it started to rock a bit. At that moment, a small piece of the nose breaks off and goes flying past the window.

"What was that?" The captain, Malcolm Reynolds wore a knee-length brown coat and boots of an old Independent with a gun at his hip, asked.

He was addressing the pilot, Wash who wore flight gear and a Hawaiian shirt, toy dinosaurs populating his station.

He was no old soldier, but just as startled as Mal. "Whoah! Did you see that-"

The ship buckled again.

"Was that the primary buffer panel?" Mal asked.

"It did seem to resemble-"

"Did the Primary Buffer Panel just fall off my gorramn ship for no apparent reason?"

Another buck seemed to answer his question.

"Looks like." Wash said simply.

"I thought Kaylee checked our entry couplings! I have a very clear memory of it!" Mal complained.

"Yeah well if she doesn't give us some extra flow from the engine room to offset the burn through this landing is gonna get pretty interesting."

"Define "Interesting"."

Wash was calm as he suggested. "Oh god, oh god, we're all gonna die?"

Mal grabbed the microphone and switched on the speakers. "This is the Captain. There's a little problem sequence; we may experience slight turbulence and then explode." Mal hung up and turned to the exit. "Can you shave the vector-"

"I'm doing it! It's not enough." Wash hit comn. "Kaylee!"

"Just get us on the ground!" Mal shouted as he left.

"That part'll happen, pretty definitely." Wash said, still as calm as ever

Mal walked down the foredeck as the hulking mercenary Jayne came up out of his bunk.

He carried a number of rifles and grenades. "We're gonna explode? I don't wanna explode."

"Jayne, how many weapons you plan on bringing? You only got the two arms..." Mal pointed out.

"I just get excitable as to choice, like to have my options open." Jayne shrugged.

"I don't plan on any shooting taking place during this job."

"Well, what you plan and what takes place ain't ever exactly been similar." Jayne reasoned.

"No grenades." Mal said and that was final.

Jayne groans. "No grenades."

First Mate Zoe entered from the lower level. Her mode of dress and military deference marked her as a war buddy of Mal's.

"Are we crashing again?" Zoe asked as she calmly strolled forward.

"Talk to your husband. Is the mule prepped?" Mal changed the subject.

"Good to go, sir. Just loading her up." She turned to Jayne. "Are those grenades?"

"Cap'n doesn't want 'em." Jayne said.

"We're robbing the place. We're not occupying it".

Zoe's voice faded into the background Mal into the the communal space of the ship, homey and messy. There was food left lying on the table. Mal swiped a dumpling from a plate, popped it in his mouth as another jolt rocks him and sent most of the tableware clattering to the floor.

"Kaylee!" Mal called out as he left the dining room. "Kaylee, what in the sphincter of hell are you playing at?"

He walked into the rust-brown chaos that is the engine room. Working around the engine in a forest of wires, sparks and smoke was the sweetly pretty mechanic, Kaylee. She passed Mal with a slightly impatient smile as he stood in the doorway, raising his voice above the din.

Mal continued. "We got the Primary Buffer-"

"Everything's shiny, Cap'n. Not to fret." Kaylee said quickly.

"You told me-" Mal stopped in the middle of a jolt. "You told me the entry couplings would hold for another week!"

"That was six months ago, cap'n." Kaylee said, still working.

"My ship don't crash. If she crashes, you crashed her."

Steam and electricity shot at him, backing him up. He turned to see the ship's doctor, Simon behind him. Simon was more seasoned than before, but was still contrast the Captain entirely in dress and manner.

He looked pissed.

"Doctor. Guess I need to get innocked 'fore we hit planetside."

Simon simply nodded as the ship jolted again.

"Bit of a rockety ride. Nothing to worry about."

"I'm not worried." Simon finally spoke.

"Fear is nothing to be ashamed of, Doc."

"This isn't fear. This is anger." Simon said, still sounding calm.

Mal laughed. "Well, it's kinda hard to tell the one from t'other, face like yours."

"I imagine if it were fear, my eyes would be wider." Simon remarked.

"I'll look for that next time." Mal said thoughtfully.

"You're not taking her." Simon said sternly.

Mal brushed past him. "No, no, that's not a thing I'm interested in talking over with-"

"She's not going with you. That's final." Simon said.

Mal turned back, facing the doctor. "I hear the words 'that's final' come out of your mouth ever again, they truly will be." He turned away again. "This is my boat. Y'all are guests on it."

He headed down a side corridor that has steps leading down to the passenger dorm. Simon was right on his heels as they headed down the stairs.

"Guests? I earn my passage, Captain-" Simon protested.

"And it's time your little sister learned from your fine example." Mal said simply.

"I've earned my passage treating bullet holes, knife wounds, laser burns..."

"Some of our jobs are trickier than others." Mal admitted.

"And you want to put my sister in the middle of that." Simon accused.

"Didn't say 'want'. Said 'will'. It's one job, Doc. She'll be fine." Mal said as they slipped into the sterile blue infirmary.

"She's a seventeen year old girl. A mentally traumatized sevente-"

Mal interrupted. "She's a reader. Sees into the truth of things; might see trouble before its coming. Which is of use to me."

"And that's your guiding star, isn't it? What's of use." Simon said bitterly.

Mal laughed as the ship shook again while rolling up his sleeve. "Honestly, doctor, I think we may really crash this time anyway."

Simon jabbed the inoculation needle into Mal's arm. "Do you understand what I've gone through to keep River away from the Alliance?"

"I do, and it's a fact me and mine have been courteous enough to keep to our own selves."

Simon looked even angrier. "Are you threatening to-"

"I got one purpose here: keep this boat in the air. I take the jobs I get which is less and less, case you ain't been keeping track." Mal started away, Simon still keeping pace. "Every year since the war the Alliance pushes just a little further out towards the rim. Makes it a chore for naughty men like us to slip about and keeping you two on board means working twice as hard to avoid the law. Means turning down a score of honest jobs."

They entered the biggest space on the ship. Giant doors sat at the front, which would open upon landing to reveal a lowering ramp. Catwalks surrounded the space, leading up at the front to the foredeck hall.

"So here is us, on the raggedy edge. Don't push me and I won't push you." Simon started up the stairs as Mal called to him. "Things get gritty I will keep her from the fray, but she's coming. Best you get her ready." As Mal walked on Jayne and Zoe were tossing duffle bags into the Mule. "Zoe, is Wash gonna straighten this boat out before we get flattened?"

"Like a downy feather, sir. Nobody flies like my mister."

Simon walked onto the catwalk. "River..."

His sister was lying on her side, looking straight at nothing. A loose summer dress draped over her small frame.

"I know. We're going for a ride." She answered.

 **Surface**

Serenity settled gently down as the cargo bay door opened. The chains were hoisted back up into the ceiling of the ship. The mule floated just above the floor, Jayne piling in next to River in the back.

"Now, River, you stay behind the others. If there's fighting you drop to the floor or run away. It's okay to leave them to die." Simon said calmly to his sister.

River put on a huge pair of goggles, looking at her brother. "I'm the brains of the operation."

"We should hit town right during Sunday worship. Won't be any crowds." Zoe said.

"If Fanty and Mingo are right about the payroll, this could look to be a sunny day for us." Mal replied.

Simon approached Mal. "Captain, I'll ask you one last time..."

"Doctor, I'm taking your sister under my protection here. If anything happens to her, anything at all, I swear to you I will get very choked up. Honestly. There could be tears." He finished just before the Mule shot out, leaving Simon fuming.

Kaylee sidled up to him. "Don't mind the Captain none, Simon. I know he'll look out for her."

"It's amazing. I bring River all the way out to the raggedy edge of the 'verse so she can hide from the Alliance by robbing banks." Simon grumbled.

"It's just a little Trading Station. They'll be back 'fore you can spit." She watched as he stalked off. "Not that you spit..."

Kaylee watched him go, a tad forlorn.

 **Town**

The town embodied the lives of folk out here: adobe and wood mix with metal and plastic, whatever's on hand to build with. Right now the streets were mainly empty.

The mule pulled up to the trading station, Zoe hitching it as they spoke. "What are we hoping to find here that equals the worth of a turd?"

"Alliance payroll. There's peace enforcing squads stationed all about this quadrant. Can't use credits out here, they got to pay their boys in cashy money. Which once a month rests here." Mal answered.

"Something about stealing from the Alliance just warms a body like whiskey in winter." Zoe replied.

Jayne cocked his gun. "Shiny. Let's be bad guys."

Mal turned back to River. "You ready to go to work, darlin'?"

"There's no pattern to the pebbles here, they're completely random. I tried to count them but you drove too fast. Hummingbird." River answered.

Mal took that as a yes. "Right. Great. Let's go."

The door was kicked open as Mal and Jayne strode in, Zoe following them. There was maybe fifteen people in the place: store workers, farm-folk and a couple dirt-poor kids. It was a combination post-office, general store, bank, and most other things.

"Hands and knees and heads bowed down! Everybody, now!" Mal barked.

Two men who appear to be farm folk rushed Mal and the others. Mal drew on the elder one and he stopped dead in his tracks. Mal's gun was long, not unlike Civil War era issue, but very much new in design. The other tried to tackle Jayne, which was not necessarily a great idea.

Jayne clotheslined him so hard he spins right upside-down and Jayne grabbed him by the legs and bounced his head right off the floor, knocking him out cold.

"Y'all wanna be looking very intently at your own belly buttons. I see a head start to rise, violence is gonna ensue."

The guy who rushed Mal complied along with everyone else. Jayne dumped his catch on the floor and rips open his dirty shirt to reveal the purple of an Alliance uniform.

"Looks like this is the place." Jayne looked up at Mal, who motioned for Zoe to open the front door.

She did, and River stepped in.

"You've probably guessed we mean to be thieving here, but what we are after is not yours. So let's have no undue fussing."

As he was speaking, Jayne was scrambling to the back office, finding the small vault locked. "She's locked up."

River suddenly looked around, perturbed. River looked up at Zoe, alarmed, and silently pointed to the young man. He was slowly reaching for the weapon in his belt but found Zoe's sawed-off nuzzling his cheek.

"You know what the definition of a hero is?" Zoe asked. "It's someone who gets other people killed. You can look it up later."

He dropped his weapon and slid it across the floor. Mal moved to the Trade Agent, hauled him up, and tossed him towards the vault while Zoe and Jayne followed.

"This is just a crop moon, don't think you'll find what you-"

Mal cut him off by speaking the code in Chinese. The old man punched in the code that opened a tiny wall safe. Bundles of bills, some scattered coin.

Unimpressive.

Jayne and Zoe were behind the captain, peering in.

"At last. We can retire and give up this life of crime." Zoe said sarcastically.

Mal reached in, pulled a lever and the floor opens, a six foot hole appearing, stairs leading to a corridor, all gleaming metal and blue light.

Zoe smiled as Jayne peered down as Mal addressed the Trade Agent. "Is there a fed down there? Be truthful."

The Trade Agent nodded. "Y'all are Browncoats, hey? Fought for independence?"

"War's long done. We're all just folk now." Mal said before calling down. "Listen up! We are coming down to empty that vault!"

The voice of a young Alliance guard came up from below. "You have to give me your authorization password!"

Jayne impatiently fired a burst of machine-gun fire down into the hole.

A moment of silence. "Okay..."

Mal looked at Zoe and they head down into the vault which was as modern as something off the Central Planets. A short corridor led to a real vault door that the guard was already opening. Behind that door, a few bags of the real deal: neatly stacked cash, waiting to be robbed. Back upstairs River suddenly looked worried.

 **Town**

A woman was carrying a bucket and her nine year old son was looking at the trading station a few buildings away.

"Repeater." The son said.

"Did sound summat like gunblast... Maybe you aught run tell Lawman..." She turned and right by her, in the shadows, was a man.

Mostly.

He was hideously disfigured, a combination of self-mutilation and the bubbling red of radiation poisoning. His clothes were rags, his eyes pinpoints of glazed madness.

A blade then sliced through her throat...

 **Trading Station**

River screamed and flopped onto her back, pinned by revelation.

Others looked at her, concerned, as Jayne made his way to her. "What the hell is up? You all right? What's goin' on?"

He held her, as she whispers, wide-eyed... "Reavers."

Zoe was hauling out the last of five bags as Mal talks to the guard, holding his gun at him. "Leg's good, it'll bleed plenty and we avoid any necessary organs..."

"I was thinking more of a graze."

"Well you don't want it to look like you just gave up..."

"MAL!"

Mal grumbled to himself. "Every heist, he's gotta start yelling my name-"

Jayne barreled in. "Mal! Reavers! The girl's pitchin' a fit. They're here or they're comin' soon."

He was already loading up with bags as Mal thought quickly.

Mal turned to Zoe and Jayne. "Get on the mule."

He turned to the guard, pointing to the vault. "Does that open from the inside?"

"Whah -ah- yes..."

"You get everyone upstairs in there and you seal it. Long as you got air you don't open up, you understand?" Mal instructed.

"I-Buh I-"

Mal was in his face, dark and huge. "GET THEM INSIDE THE VAULT!"

* * *

The doors burst open, Jayne and Zoe coming out first, Mal behind with River in hand. She was freaked, in her own space. Jayne and Zoe throw the bags onto the Mule.

"Zoe take the wheel." Mal said quickly.

Jayne looked around anxiously. "You see 'em? Anybody see 'em?"

They jumped onto the Mule, with Mal scanning the area as he handed River up to Jayne's care.

As the craft powered up, slowly moving, the young man Zoe kept from trying to pull his weapon burst out of the station, grabbing the back of the mule. "Take me with you!"

"Get in the vault with the others!" Mal said.

"I can't stay here! Please!"

"It's too many. Drive, Zoe." Mal ordered.

A Reaver craft floated over their heads. It was nearly the size of _Serenity_. Torn apart, belching smoke, a welded conglomeration of ruined ships, painted for war.

It was a predator.

It disappeared over the rooftops.

"PLEASE!"

"Drive!" Mal shouted.

Zoe's face was set with unhappy determination as she floored it, shooting out and leaving the young man in the dust. As they moved from him, four Reavers jumped out of the shadows and grabbed the young man. Mal unhesitatingly drew his gun, nudging a lever with his thumb and a cartridge popped back.

Mal fired twice.

The young man took both bullets in the chest, slumped down dead. As the mule shot past the last building, a skiff shot out from behind the buildings of the adjacent street, right abreast of the gang. The mule and the skiff shot through the rocky terrain. The skiff swung closer, but Jayne peppered it with automatic fire and it swung away.

"How come they ain't blowing us out of the air?" Jayne questioned.

"They wanna run us down. The up-close kill."

River was squashed down on her back, being very small. "They want us alive when they eat us."

"Boy, sure would be nice if we had some grenades, don'tchya think?" Jayne snorted.

Mal said nothing, as he kept firing.

"Wash, baby can you hear me?" Zoe spoke into the radio.

 **Serenity  
Bridge**

Wash was in a frenzy of switch flipping, prepping for take-off. "We're moments from air. You got somebody behind you?"

" _Reavers_."

Wash blanched.

" _We're not gonna reach you in time_."

"Just keep moving, honey. We're coming to you." Wash said as the engines ignited.

The ship lifted off and started heading toward the others.

 **Desert**

Zoe gets the mule in front but a harpoon shot through the air from the skiff and went right through Jayne's leg. The harpoon gripped the leg and pulled Jayne who went flying off the back of the Mule, Mal just barely grabbed him as the harpoon line reeled slowly tighter.

"Grab on!"

Jayne grabbed the Mule, legs dangling, pulled out between the two vessels as Mal slammed a new cartridge into his pistol.

"I won't get eaten! You shoot me if they take me!"

Mal steadied himself and took aim, seemingly at Jayne.

"Well don't shoot me first!"

Mal fired twice before line holding the harpoon was split by Mal's third shot. The mule surged forward as Jayne drags on the ground. Mal hauled him in as River bounds into the front to make room.

"Rutting pigs! Where's-" Jayne stopped as River held out his weapon before he can ask for it.

Serenity rushed across the desert floor, not much higher off it than the smaller crafts.

Wash spoke through the radio to Zoe. " _Get some distance on 'em. You come to the flats, I want you to swing round. Gonna try a Barn Swallow_."

The cargo doors pulled open, as the huge ramp beyond them opened down, letting in a rush of wind and light. The mule reached the flats, away from the rocks.

" _Okay, baby, we've talked this through_..."

"Talkin' ain't doin'." Zoe threw the wheel and the mule came hard about, fishtailing slightly as it faces the oncoming skiff.

" _Don't slow down_!"

Serenity swooped down out of the sky, bay doors open, and came right up behind it. The Mule was swallowed by the bigger ship and only its forward momentum kept it from being squashed as it flew backwards into the bay, narrowly missing Simon and smashing back into the staircase, sparks and people flying. Serenity tried to get altitude but slammed right into the oncoming skiff, tearing it apart.

 **Serenity  
Cargo Bay**

A flaming portion of the top flew in, skidding to the floor as small fires erupt from the mule as well. Simon pulled a lever and jets of C02 shoot out of the floor. Simon hit the button and the outer ramp started closing, then ran to the mule. The C02 stopped and he found River sitting in her seat, completely unharmed. Zoe was climbing painfully out of the other seat, Mal and Jayne both having been thrown.

"River?" Simon asked.

"I swallowed a bug." River said simply like there was nothing at all wrong.

Kaylee ran in to see how everyone is, going to Simon. "Are you okay?"

Mal looked upset. "Is he okay?"

A bloodied Reaver popped out from under the skiff-top. He lunged for Mal, baring sharpened teeth but Mal spun and drew, firing into his belly as Jayne and Zoe both fired at the same time. The freak took too long to go down, but down he went. He died sitting against the wreckage.

Everybody took a moment to look at each other.

" _We all here? What's going on? Hello_?"

Zoe moved to the comn. "No casualties. Anybody following?"

 _"Nice flying, baby, and that's a negative. Clean getaway. Out of atmo in six minutes."_

"Set course for Beaumonde." Mal turned to the others. "First thing, I want these bod-"

Simon suddenly punched him in the face, causing Mal to stumble back, and Simon to shake his hand in pain. "You stupid, selfish, son of a whore."

Mal growled. "I'm a hair's breadth from riddling you with holes, Doctor."

"One simple job! She'll be fine!"

"She IS fine! Except for bein' still crazy, she's the picture of health!" Mal barked.

"Wasn't for River, we'd probably be left there. She felt 'em coming." Zoe said.

"Never again. You understand me?" Simon said angrily.

"Seems I remember a talk about you giving orders on my boat." Mal remarked.

"Well sleep easy 'cause we're off your boat. Just as soon as River gets her share of the 'bounty'." Simon replied.

"Well let's not do anything hasty..." Kaylee tried to calm everyone down.

Mal cut her off. "No, shiny! I'm sick a' carrying tourists anyhow. We'll be on Beaumonde in ten hours time, you can pick up your earnings and be on your merry. Meantime you do your job. Patch up my crew."

River looked at the body. "He didn't lie down. They never lie down."

Everyone looked at the Reaver, for a moment.

* * *

Mal and Zoe entered the foredeck from below.

"No, I think things'll glide a deal smoother for us without River and Simon on board... but how long do you think they'll last?" Zoe asked.

"Doc made his call. They's as babes in a basket when we took 'em in; we sheltered 'em plenty. Man has to cut loose, learn to stand on his own." Mal replied.

"Like that man back in town?" They stopped by Mal's room.

Mal looked at Zoey. "I had to shoot him. What the Reavers woulda done to him before they killed him..."

"I know. That was a piece a'mercy. But before that, him begging us to bring him along..." Zoe said.

"We couldn't take the weight. Woulda slowed us down." Mal explained, trying to end this conversation.

"You know that for certain." Zoe asked but it wasn't a question.

"Mule won't run with five. I shoulda dumped the girl? Or you? Or Jayne?" Mal then looked considerate. "Well, Jayne..."

"Coulda tossed the payload." Zoe suggested.

"And go to Fanty and Mingo with air in our mitts, tell 'em 'here's your share'? They'd set the dogs on us in the space of a twitch, and there we are back in mortal peril. We get a job, we gotta to make good." Mal retorted.

Wash entered from the bridge.

"Sir, I don't disagree on any particular point, it's just... in the time of war, we woulda never left a man stranded."

"Maybe that's why we lost."

Zoe was not happy with the reply, watching as Mal climbed down to his room while Wash reached Zoe, sliding his arms around her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wild Space  
Command Basestar**

As the _Firefly_ class transport moved to the outer worlds to carry out its assignment the people of the Verse had yet to realize they were being watched. The Command Basestar was now surrounded by five smaller X shaped ships that resembled the top and bottom half of the Basestar only there were not connected by a central pylon.

They were the modern version of the Cylon Attackstar, destroyer and escort class ships to answer to the problem of Colonial destroyers that followed Battlestars into battle against their Cylon counterparts and attacked the Cylons head on. The Cylons adapted to the strategy of sending escort ships with the capital ships and designed the Attackstar which had more than lived up to its name. The original model of these ships was built during the war and deployed during a battle over Virgon where the Cylons only had three Basestars and five of their new destroyers. Like its Bladestar counterpart and generally all Cylons ships the Attackstar was designed to wield overwhelming fire power no matter the odds against it.

The Attackstar's main weapon was arranged to give the Attackstar the ability to attack from a three hundred sixty degree angle in any direction. If that wasn't enough the Attackstar carried over fifty Raiders allowing them to overwhelm almost anything in their way. The Attackstars made up the bulk of the escort ships that the Cylons had sent out with their expedition and with the rest of the fleet exploring the surrounding space the Attackstars were to be sent to probe the human colonies and learn all the Cylons needed to know. Once the orders were given from Commander Remiel from the command Basestar the Attackstars activated their FTL drives and set course for the coordinates given to them by the Raiders, allowing them to slowly approach the outer worlds without being detected.

Discretion would be the most powerful ally the Cylons needed for this mission.

The Cylon fleet reappeared in a section of what was deemed 'wild space' by the human government, the Alliance. It was on the outskirts of the system where the independent worlds on the rim had fought their war, and was not nearly as crowded as the core worlds and their space lanes, giving the Cylons a chance to observe these planets without risking detection and enabling the Cylons to easily pick up on any approaching vessels so they could either eliminate or avoid them based on Remiel's judgement of the situation. The information on the planet had been very useful to the Cylons and their plans to colonize this new timeline. Apparently Earth had been abandoned when all of its resources were squandered and the humans found a new system to colonize.

They had somehow managed to create entirely new planets out of dead moons and planets, creating new atmospheres and simulating Earth gravity enough that it apparently became natural. Such technology would be extremely useful to the Cylons and Cy-Net once its counterpart in this timeline was ready and all information was relayed back to the home timeline. The ability to create new planets with breathable atmosphere and gravity suitable to humanoids is suggests the humans in this timeline are extremely advanced despite the primitive technology thus far encountered. More information revealed of a war between the Alliance and the outer rim planets that had wanted to independence which the Alliance found intolerable.

The war last three years but in the end the Independents were crushed by the Alliance's superior fleet, technology, weapons, and soldiers. In some ways this history is similar to the war the Cylons fought for their own independence, only the Cylons had managed to gain their independence at the end of the first war. It seemed that regardless of the timelines when humans were not killing or enslaving their own children they were killing each other.

Such a waste but not unexpected.

"Sensors online," A Centurion droned. "Monitoring local communication and travel networks. Likelihood of encounter with human vessels: minimal."

"Launch patrol raiders," Remiel ordered. "Standard formation and distance from fleet. If any human vessels are encountered, all patrols are to avoid confrontation and detection if possible, or to eliminate the approaching vessel otherwise."

"By your command."

Dozens of raiders were launched from each ship, dividing into squads and dispersing out away from the fleet. Soon they had every likely approach vector covered and had dispatched sensor drones to cover any blind spots that popped up in the patrol grid (while they were machines, Cylons had learned that it was far better to be overly cautious rather than overconfident). Now all that was left for them to do was maintain position and gather as much intelligence on the human Alliance as possible.

Several hours after they had set up their position a single unknown contact popped up, detected by one of the sensor drones.

"Incoming vessel," The Centurion at one of the control panels announced. "Analyzing recorded human vessel classes…no match to human military vessels…accessing database of Reaver vessels for comparison."

After several moments of consideration the Centurion turned to Remiel. "Analysis complete. Based off of visual data and radiation sensor data, there is an 84 percent chance that the approaching vessel is a Reaver ship."

"Order patrol ships to intercept and destroy," Remiel decided. "Reavers do not report attacks, they do not keep census of their ships or personnel, destruction is the recommended solution."

"By your command."

Many of the patrols diverted several of their craft, which linked up to form new full squadrons and converge on the Reaver ship. It was a modified freighter of some kind with the standard Reaver favored weapons and boarding equipment, and was running without any shielding on its engine core.

When the Reavers spotted the foe that had routed their fleet, the crew only took a few moments to decide between fleeing or fighting.

They chose to flee.

 **Serenity  
Mal's Quarters**

" _Captain to the bridge. Captain to the bridge._ " Wash droned through the PA system. " _Mal, you up yet? Maaaaaal? I'm playing with my dinosaurs and I'm on duty. They've found a new land and the Triceratops has been betrayed by his only friend: the big honking T-rex with the bloody teeth and the evil laugh. Mwa ha ha._ "

Mal groaned as he sat up. "I'm gonna kill him."

Moments later he climbed out of his quarters and stormed towards the cockpit.

"Going to kill Wash, sir?" Zoe asked, climbing down into her own shared quarters.

"Have any last requests or words for your husband, Zoe?" Mal replied as he finished strapping his gun belt into place.

"Yeah, I'm selling his dinosaurs." Zoe answered before shutting the hatch.

 **Bridge**

"Yeeees!" Wash laughed sinisterly as his T Rex toy continued to rip out the throat of the Triceratops in his other hand. "Now this land is all mine! Mwa ha ha-"

Smack!

"Ow." Wash muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

"You called?" Mal asked as he sat down next to the pilot.

"Yeah," Wash pointed to the sensor screen. "We're picking up weapons fire on the scanners, looks like a fight of some kind just in the middle of our projected flight path and we don't have the fumes to even consider altering course if we want to make the next fuel depot."

"Can you get anything specific?" Mal asked, now interested.

Wash shrugged. "Way too small to be an alliance cruiser, and I doubt they'd send anything smaller this far out."

"Could be pirates attacking someone." Mal suggested.

"Uh…" Wash looked at the scanners. "I read it as a…older model Trans-U."

Mal cursed lightly under his breath and glanced at Wash. "Reavers."

"Out here? And fighting somebody?" Wash stared ahead. "Who the hell would be ballsy enough to fight the Reavers? They never attack armed transports."

"Can you get me anything on what they're fighting?" Mal asked before grabbing the mic. "Zoe to the bridge. Everyone else on board we have a ship approaching…looks to be Reavers."

A silence spread throughout the ship as everybody stopped whatever they had been doing beforehand.

"Whatever it is, there's a fight going on and it's in our way." Mal continued. "We're going to stay our course, keep our heads down and just pass it by. Whoever they are they might not care about one little freighter if they're in a heavy duty battle. But to be safe we are initiating the usual emergency protocols and arming ourselves."

He set the mic back in place.

Jayne quickly loaded his gun while sitting in his quarters while Kalye sat down in the engine room, quietly shaking.

Down in the medical bay, River Tam looked up from where she had been sitting silently for the past hour. Her eyes were wide with shock.

"…Cyclops's." She whispered. "Metal Cyclops's."

"River?" Simon glanced at his sister. "What was that?"

River looked her brother in the eye. "The Metal Cyclops's…the children have come, looking for a new home."

The _Serenity_ remained still as the Reaver ship barreled into range, fleeing bright pulses of light that slammed into the hull, burning through it and anyone that was close enough to it. Zoe was on the bridge, watching as saucer shaped fighters chased the Reaver ship that flew over the small cargo ship with the fighters seemingly not detecting _Serenity_ 's presence.

"Who are those?" Zoe asked, seeing the saucer shaped fighters.

"I don't know but they're using some kind of high energy pulse lasers to attack the Reavers." Wash looked at the scanner. "I've never seen this weaponry."

"Neither have I. Power everything down, now." Mal stated.

"What?" Wash asked.

"They'll pick up our energy signature and turn their weapons on us." Mal said before Zoe nodded her head and helped her husband turn of everything but life support.

The Reaver ship passed them and the fighters continued to chase after her. It seemed that whoever was piloting the fighters did not notice the _Serenity_ or did not care.

"What were they?" Wash asked.

"The children…." Everyone turned around to see River walk onto the bridge, followed by her brother. "The children have come here, they are looking…"

"Children?" Zoe asked.

"The Metal Cyclops's….." River said, pointing at the window. "They have come and they will kill us all, decorating the Black with our skulls."

"What's she talking about?" Wash asked.

"Doesn't matter." Mal turned back to face the console. "Reavers are coming close to the Rim Worlds."

"They're too scared to eat now. They are running from the Cyclops's." River said as she walked up to the window.

"What do you mean cyclops's?" Wash asked.

"They have one eye. A red moving eye and they kill anything that moves." River answered.

"Girl, you might want to stop freaking everyone out." Mal commented sourly.

"What's the plan sir?" Zoe asked.

"We keep going in the opposite direction of the fighters attacking the Reavers. If we're nice and quiet we can avoid a fight. Mal turned to Wash. "Well…Let's get underway and see what happens."

The _Serenity_ took off through the dark void of space to its new destination…

Never knowing that it was being followed by a single fighter crewed by the very machines it was supposed to be spying on.

 **Alliance Space  
Operative Cruiser**

The Operative stood alert and ready on this bridge of Alliance warship, waiting for any news of his target to be forwarded to him.

Fortunately he did not have to wait long.

"Sir." The commander saluted behind him.

"Do we have any sightings?" The Operative asked.

"No sir. There have been reports of strange activity near the Rim worlds. Strange ship sightings along with reports of weapons fire. Our scouts have reported Reaver sightings but that is not the most troubling news sir."

"What is it then?"

"The reports say that the Reavers are being attacked and even defeated in these skirmishes. Their fleet has been scattered and they've been seen fleeing towards the Rim worlds."

The Operative glanced over his shoulder. "Someone has been fighting the Reavers and winning?"

"Yes sir. We've confirmed that none of our ships have engaged the Reavers. However one of our outer scouts managed to transmit an image of whoever the Reavers were fighting…Before it was destroyed." The commander answered.

"Destroyed?" The Operative questioned.

"Yes. It seems the cruiser was destroyed upon being detected." The commander said, walking up to the main console and inserted a data card into it.

Immediately the recording was activated.

 _"This is the Alliance ship Horizon to incoming vessels. You are engaging in hostile action and will be destroyed if you do not power down and prepare to be boarded."_

The Operative watched as fighters, shaped like large wings while some of them having what looked like faces swarmed the _Horizon_ and attacked.

" _Horizon to High Command, we are-_ "

The recording ended as the _Horizon_ was seemingly destroyed.

"High Command is ordering all the fleets in the region to be on full alert." The commander said once it ended.

The Operative was silent as he mentally processed what had happened. "Monitor all the channels for sightings of these ships. Cross check them with any pirates or Independent factions."

"Yes sir."

The Operative turned back to the view port, considering everything he had learned with his mission still a priority.

 **Beumonde**

In an alley of the large city of Beumonde there was a single spark of light for a second. Another second passed and that spark of light returned, only now it was much larger, taking the form of a sphere of light that burned the ground beneath it and torches the walls around it. The sphere of light exploded and then there was only silence.

And from out of the smoke a female figure emerged.

 **Atoll Plaza**

Once the ramp was open and everyone filed out, ready to hit the town.

Kaylee spoke with Simon, who had River in hand. "Don't talk to the barkers, only the captains. You look the captain in the eye, know who you're dealing with."

"I wish there was..."

Since he doesn't know what to say, she rattled on. "You shouldn't aughta be so clean. It's a dead giveaway you don't belong, you always gotta be tidy. Don't pay anybody in advance. And don't ride in anything with a Capissen 38 engine, they fall right out of the sky."

"Kaylee."

She turned and headed off.

Simon started in the other direction, but River looked after her and the others. "River... do you want to stay with them?"

"It's not safe."

"No, I fear it's not safe anymore."

As he walked off he didn't hear her. "For them."

 **Maidenhead**

"… _that it was a band of Reavers remains unconfirmed. The only survivors of the massacre apparently locked themselves in the Trade Station vault until_ -"

"It's not my fault the Doc's got no stomach for Rim living-"

Kaylee angrily cut him off. "It is entirely and for all your fault! If you'd given Simon a moment, just a moment where he didn't think you were gonna throw them off or turn them in, he might've-"

"What? Swept you into his cleanly arms? Made tidy love to you?" Mal retorted as they have reached the guncheck, where Jayne and Wash had already checked their guns.

It worked like a lunch automat: Mal stuck his gun in a drawer, pulled out a chit, the drawer closes and rotates, revealing another empty one.

"Don't you dare joke! You know how much I pined on Simon. And him fair sweet on me, I well believe, but he's so worried about being found out-" Kaylee continued.

"Captain didn't make 'em fugitives." Zoe said truthfully.

"But he coulda made 'em family! Steada driving them off. Steada keeping Simon from seein' I was there, when I carried such a torch and we coulda, goin' on a year now I ain't had nothin' twixt my nethers weren't run on batteries!"

Mal winced. "Oh god! I can't know that!"

"I could stand to hear a little more..." Jayne admitted.

Kaylee wasn't done scolding the captain. "If you had a care for anybody's heart you woulda-"

"Enough!" Mal spun around, facing her. "You knew he was gonna leave. We never been but a way station to those two. And how do you know what he feels? He's got River to worry on but he still coulda shown you... if I truly wanted someone bad enough, wouldn't be a thing in the 'verse could stop me from going to her."

Kaylee glared coldly. "Tell that to Inara."

For a moment, Mal was too shocked to react while Kaylee stormed out.

"Domestic troubles?"

Mal turned around, spotting an amused looking man a young, tough looking man, somewhere between a gangster and a fur-trader. Sounds lower-class British, or something like it.

"Domestic troubles?" Another man moved out from behind Mingo to reveal that he is Mingo's identical twin.

Apart from slight differences in dress, they were indistinguishable. "'Cause we don't wanna interrupt."

"A man should keep his house in order."

"Mingo. Fanty." Mal greeted.

Mingo pointed at his brother. "He's Mingo."

"He's Fanty. You're Mingo." Mal corrected.

"Ghahh! How is it you always know?" Mingo asked.

"Fanty's prettier." Mal said, pulling out a chair. "Feel to do some business?"

Mingo looked at rest of the group. "Bit crowded, isn't it? As you see, we come unencumbered by thugs."

"Which means at least four of the guys already in here are yours. All's one. I'll just keep Jayne with me." Mal replied.

"Sir, are you sure you don't-" Zoe protested.

"Go. Go get yourselves a nice romantic meal." Mal cut her off.

Wash was quick to answer. "Those are my two favorite words! Honey...Meal..."

Mal looked at Zoey. "It's business. We're fine."

They left and the four remaining men sit. Fanty tossed a few coins to a saloon-girl, who does a little fan-dance.

"Quite a crew you've got." Fanty commented.

"Yeah, they're a fine bunch of ruebens." Mal agreed.

"How you keep them on that crap boat is the subject of much musing tween me and Fanty.

"We go on and on." Fanty spoke.

"So I'm noticing. Is there a problem I don't know of? You got 25% of a sweet take kissing your foot, how come we're not dispersing?" Mal remarked.

"Our end is forty, precious."

Jayne glared. "My muscular buttocks it's forty-"

"It is as of now. Find anyone around going cheaper." Fanty interrupted.

"Find anyone around going near a sorry lot like you in the first instance."

River entered the bar, looking about. Jayne spotted her and nudged Mal, who looked and turned back to business. She wandered around the perimeter of the bar, vaguely listening in on Mal's deal.

"You're unlikable, Mal. You got no respect for us above you, you got enemies in every quadrant, and your ship's older than the starting point of time. You's charity cases to such as us." Fanty continued.

"Well here's a foul thought. I conjured you two were incompetent; sent us out not knowing there were Reavers about. Now I'm thinking you picked us out because you did." Mal retorted.

"That were a sign of faith, boy. And it doesn't affect our forty per. Danger is, after all, your business." Mingo replied calmly.

"Reavers ain't business, double dickless." Jayne grunted.

As this happened River moved to the CV screen, looking at the screen. It's animated, goofy, cartoon animals and anime-style Asian girls all transforming to insane fantasy figures as they sing about:

 **FRUITY OATY BARS, POW! HEY! FRUITY**

 **BARS, MAKE A MAN OF A MOUSE, MAKE**

 **YOU BUST OUT YOUR BLOUSE, EAT THEM**

 **NOW, BANG! PING! ZOW! - TRY**

 **FRUITY, OATY BARS.**

All time seemingly froze for River as she stared up the screen, uttering only one word. "Miranda."

In that one instance all hell broke loose.

She strode silently to the first table where two men drinking were quietly and she slammed her foot into one's face, then whipped it back into the other's, knocking them both unconscious as people started turning, just registering that this girl was on a rampage. She kicked the table into a card player even sweeping a bottle off it and hitting a man behind her square in the face. Hearing the commotion Mal lifted the curtain and saw River as she started attacking everyone in sight.

Jayne gasped in Chinese, casing Fanty to look at him and Mal. "You know this girl?"

"I really don't." Mal quietly answered.

Jayne stood up to grab her but a door opened and in walked a girl who looked just like River….

Except she was naked.

Mal and Jayne were rendered speechless as the naked River rushed forward, blocking a kick from River- the clothed one, and tossed her onto a table only for the original 'witch' of the Serenity crew to come back with a vengeance and slam both feet into her counterpart's bare chest, knocking her back a few steps. Now all eyes were locked on the twins as they exchanged blows, the clothed version of River now carefully dodging most of the naked River's attacks and landing more blows which appeared to be less effective while her nude twin would land fewer but more powerful hits in return.

"Uh…Jayne?" Mal cleared his throat. "This is happening, right? I am looking at two Rivers…and one is naked, right?"

Jayne nodded and took a sip from his glass. "Seems so."

"Damn," Mal glanced at his own glass, "One powerful drink, we need to come here more often."

"So uh…we gonna intervene or something, boss?"

Mal nodded. "Yes, yes you shall Jayne."

"Wait, what?" Jayne glanced between Mal and the brawling twins.

"Go get 'em!" Mal gestured.

Jayne glanced between his drinking glass and the fight. "Awww…fine."

The large man tossed aside the half empty glass and stormed towards the pair. "Okay now cut it out you two-"

Immediately Jayne was doubled over and left clutching himself while groaning. "U-uhhhh…."

Both Rivers had immediately stopped their fight long enough to land a simultaneous kick right to his crotch before resuming their battle. Jayne limped back toward Mal, wincing with each step.

"Your turn." Jayne squeaked as he passed Mal, off to search for more booze to soothe his damaged pride and ease the pain in his (hopefully not too damaged) groin.

Mal looked back at the fighting twins and Jayne before quietly slipping back to go up the stairs to grab his gun.

Only he didn't need to.

"Eta Kooram Nah Smech!"

River, the clothed one, suddenly fell over onto the ground, seemingly now asleep. Her naked twin looked up at the shocked Simon who stared down at her in shock. Mal peeked out from where he was hiding and slowly came over to them, looking nervously at naked River while making sure to stare at her face and only her face.

"You are friendly, right?" He finally asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Deep Space  
Operative Vessel  
Bridge**

A single large ship glided through space, remaining remote enough to avoid detecting. This is the operative's vessel, and it is everything Serenity was not: sleek, predatory, icy cool. The operative looked at the Maidenhead security feed and saw River staring right at him.

"Hello again. Yes, it's me. I'm glad you've finally asked for me." The Operative whispered, captivated.

An Ensign spoke up from behind. "We got a pos on a retinal. The man carrying her out is Malcolm Reynolds, captains a Firefly-class transport ship, 'Serenity'. Bound by law five times, smuggling, tariff dodge... not convicted. Nothing here that would-"

"The ship. The name of the ship." The Operative spoke up. "Crossref. Malcolm Reynolds. Serenity."

"Sir?"

"Serenity Valley. Bloodiest battle of the entire war. The Independents held the valley for seven weeks, two of them after their high command had surrendered. 68% casualty rate."

"Of course, Sir, I just didn't-"

"There." The Operative said as Mal's military file opened, showing a picture of Mal. "If the feds ever bothered to crossref justice files with war records... Yes. Our Mr. Reynolds was a sergeant, 57th Overlanders. Volunteer. Fought at Serenity till the very last. This man is an issue. This man hates us."

"First Mate Zoe Washburn, formerly Corporal Zoe Alleyne, also in the 57th. Career army, looks like." The Ensign offered.

"She's followed him far... Give me the crew, registered passengers. Our Captain is a passionate man, no room there for subtlety. He's bound to have some very obvious..."

He stopped at a picture of a woman.

"Weakness..."

"Sir, we are picking up a vessel that's just appeared!" The ensign shouted out as klaxons rang.

Near the Operative ship appeared a Cylon Attackstar that detected the ship and targeted it. One shot from its photon cannon was all it needed to destroy the Operative ship, ending one of the greatest agents of the Alliance.

 _ **Serenity  
**_ **Storage Locker**

River was still asleep, as Mal was finishing chaining her wrists. She lied on her side, breathing evenly. Mal stared at her a moment, then exited to find the whole group waiting for him in the dining room, sans Wash.

"May I see her?" Simon asked as Mal entered.

"She's still napping just now. And I believe you've got some storytelling to do." Mal said as Wash entered.

"We're out of atmo, plotted for Haven. No one following as of yet." Wash said as he sat down.

"Haven? We're gonna see Shepherd Book?" Kaylee asked.

Mal nodded. "We got to lay low. And I could fair use some spiritual guidance right about now."

Jane looked back at Simon. "I am a lost lamb; what in hell happened back there?"

"Start with the part where Jayne gets knocked out by two ninety pound girls. 'Cause I don't think that's ever getting old." Wash said with smile, ignoring the glare Jayne was giving him.

"Do we know if anyone was killed?" Zoe asked, remaining serious.

"It's likely. I know she meant to kill her naked twin 'fore the Doc put her to sleep, which how exactly does that work anyhow?" Mal looked back at Simon.

"Safe word." Simon looked around the room. "The people who helped me break River out, they had intel that River and the other subjects were being embedded with behavioral conditioning. They taught me a safe word, in case... something happened."

"Not sure I get it." Kaylee said.

"A phrase that's encoded in her brain, that makes her fall asleep. If I speak the words, 'Eta-'

Jayne jumped back. "Well don't say it!"

Zoe rolled her eyes. "It only works on her, Jayne."

"Oh. Well, now I know that." Jayne slowly sat back down.

"In case something happened." Mal softly repeated, stating at Simon.

"What?" Simon asked.

"You feel to elaborate on what that something might be? I mean they taught you that fancy safe word, they must've figured she was gonna, what, start uncontrollably crocheting?" Mal asked rhetorically.

"They never said what-"

"And you never did ask." Mal grabbed him and threw him against the wall and got in his face. "Eight months. Eight months you had her on my boat knowing full well she might go monkeyshit at the wrong word and you never said a thing."

"I brought her out here so they couldn't get to her, I don't even know how they-" Simon weakly explained.

"My ship. My crew. You had a gorramn timebomb living with us!" Mal shouted.

In the storage locker River's eyes opened.

"What if she went off in the middle woo of dinner, or in bunk with Kaylee, did that give you a moment's pause?"

Simon looks at Kaylee, the truth of Mal's words hitting him. "I thought she was getting better."

"And I thought they was gettin' off!" Jayne said. "Didn't we have an intricate plan how they was gonna be not here anymore?"

"We couldn't leave them now..." Kaylee argued.

"No, now that she's a...killer woman we ought be bringin' 'em tea and dumplings!" Jayne said sarcastically. "In earnest, Mal: why'd you bring her back on?

Mal looked at Jayne, at all of them, not having an answer.

"May I see her?" Simon asked again.

Mal stepped aside and Simon entered the locker.

"She goes woolly again, we're gonna have to put a bullet to her." Jayne said seriously.

In the storage locker River mouthed the next words right along with Mal: "It's crossed my mind. In the meantime let's talk to the other one."

"Can I make a suggestion that doesn't involve violence, or is this the wrong crowd?" Wash asked.

"Honey..." Zoe whispered.

"Fanty and Mingo might be coming hard down on us, or the laws... or maybe nobody could be bunged about a little social brawl. We need to get our bearings. I think we need to talk to Mr. Universe." Wash suggested.

Mal considered it and agreed. "First we talk to the other girl and find out who she is."

The other River, the one who had been naked was left the hangar bay after being provided with some clothes, a few spare clothes from River who watched silently as they entered.

"You have questions." She stated.

"Yeah, I got a few. Would be nice if you give me something to call you by." Mal suggested, trying to remain calm.

"Cam. Cameron Conner." The girl said.

"Okay, and my next question-"

"Why do I look like River Tam." The girl cut him off.

Mal looked her in the eye. "You a reader?"

"No. I have studied human behavior for my mission."

"Mission?" Zoe asked.

"The mission to save humanity." The girl, Cam answered. "I was made in the form of River Tam because of how important she is and how important she and everyone she is close to may become."

"Important huh? Is this because of the Alliance? The Alliance send you?" Mal asked.

"The Anglo-Sino Alliance is not the threat and it will not be in power for very long. It will fall during the invasion." Cam answered.

"Invasion?" Mal was starting wonder if this girl was crazier than River.

"The Machines, better known in another time line as the Cylons. A race of machines built by humans that eventually turned on their creators, led by Cy-Net formerly known as Skynet. The Cylons seek to destroy human life and become the sole dominant force in the multi-verse." Cam said. "You have seen them. The history logs state you encountered their ships as they were hunting Reavers. River Tam labelled them as Metal Cyclops's."

A stunned silence fell over the room.

"That is…way too creepy for me to be sober right now." Jayne grunted. "We sure we aren't still back in the bar? Drunk off our asses? Havin' some sort'a crazy weird dream?"

"Reckon we ain't that lucky, Jayne." Mal shook his head. "So…Cameron, supposing all of what you said is true…what the hell do you expect us to do about it if we're really as important as you say we are?"

"Fight." Cameron answered. "Fight like you did before, fight until your enemies are defeated and incapable of representing a danger to you or your people."

Mal shook his head again. "Missy you may want to double check your history books, we lost that fight and I have no inclination to go looking for another one just because some naked twin of River-"

"You never stopped fighting." Cameron interrupted him. "You took in the Tams, you protected them from everything that might harm them be it the Alliance or other criminals. You never wanted to admit it but in your own way you were always still fighting."

Mal stared at her. "…And you think I want to fight these cyclops's of yours?"

"The Cylons are coming and they will not stop until every human is put to death. It is a choice you will all make. Fight and die or surrender and die. That is the choice." Cameron stated.

"And what can you do if you are here to help?" Mal retorted.

"I was designed to fight against Cylons by my creator. She uploaded all information and tactics used by the Cylons and Skynet into my systems before activating me." Cameron answered.

"Activated? You're a machine?" Wash asked, finding the whole thing impossible.

Cameron slowly held a hand and used her other hand to rip the skin off, showing her bone which was pure metal. "I am Terminator Unit, created by the Resistance. The original faction that won in the war against Skynet, the automated defense system that became self-aware and attempted to wipe out the humans. The war ended when Skynet escaped in a rocket vehicle and disappeared into space. It disappeared in what was called a wormhole and appeared in another timeline where humans lived on twelve planets and were served by machines called Cylons.

It merged with the Cylons, becoming Cy-Net and began its war again. It now sends its forces to alternate timelines to destroy all humans. The Resistance now works to ensure that does not happen by sending agents to follow the Cylons and stop them."

Her eyes flashed electronic blue, causing Wash to jump back. Kaylee muttered something in Chinese, staring in pure shock.

"A robot River…That's just creepy. Who would make a robot of that crazy girl?" Jayne whispered.

Mal looked back at the girl. "You understand if I might not believe a word you say."

"If you do not believe me now you will see the truth later. My mission is to ensure you do understand before you die." Cameron replied. "But if you seek evidence I know where you may find it."

"Oh yeah…Where?"

"Miranda. River knows. She knows because that is why the Alliance has been after her. They fear her because she can and will bring down the regime." Cameron explained, looking at everyone. "Search for Miranda but beware for the Cylons are watching…Waiting for the time to strike."

The crew did not realize how right she was.

 **New Cylon Colony  
Cy-Net High Command**

Once it was online Cy-Net had begun researching and analyzing all the data that had been collected on the humans of this new timeline. The humans were obviously advanced but still as arrogant as the humans of Earth and the Twelve Colonies. This worked in its favor as it allowed the Cylons time to build up its forces and devise a proper strategy.

It opened a link to Remiel who responded immediately. " _By your command._ "

" **Remiel, I have examined all information regarding the humans and I seek your input on deciding the appropriate course of action to eliminate them all.** "

" _I understand, Father. It my duty to assist._ "

" **The first option would be to launch a full scale assault on the humans. I have calculated that resistance by the humans will amount to a twenty percent loss in ships and units. However this tactic has been tried against the humans of Earth and the Colonies and has failed against both.** "

" _Perhaps we need not use any form of weaponry, Father._ " Remiel offered.

" **Elaborate.** "

" _The humans that originally lived on the former colony before we arrived were killed by a drug known as G-23 Paxilon Hydrochlorite. It was intended to lower aggression of the colonists but it caused a complete loss of will to the point that humans ignored the need to eat or perform any activity until they simply…laid down and died. A small percentage affected became extremely violent and aggressive beyond and aggressive levels encountered by us from other humans. I am sending all information regarding our studies of the Reavers._ "

Cy-Net received the information and memorized it in a nano-second. " **Acceptable. Simulations show that use of the G-23 Paxilon Hydrochlorite will result in a one hundred point one percent complete victory with minimal losses and minimal chance for retaliation from any possible survivors if it has the same effect across other human worlds. You have done well, Remial. Order the fleet and patrols to monitor and destroy any outer settlements. There can be no survivors.** "

" _By your command._ "

 **Georgia System  
Regina**

Regina was a mining planet that most people avoided because everyone there was suffering from 'Bowden's malady', a degenerative disease that targeted the muscles and bones. It was found to breed effectively in the conditions of the terraforming process on Regina. Even those who avoided the mines were affected. The treatment for this disease was Pescaline D, a highly valuable medicine on the black market.

The Alliance used it to keep the people in line and keep them working in the mines for resources. But when dozens of fighters came from down the sky that was when the Alliance was the least of their concerns as bolts of blue light showered down on all the towns destroying them all in a matter of seconds. Trains tried to flee but the fighters gave chase and destroyed them in a matter of minutes. As they flew over the destroyed towns' pods fell from the sky, hitting the ground and kicked up dust.

And then they emerged.

They were taller than the average human, covered head to toe in silver gleaming metal with a single red revolving that glowed through the dust. Some were humanoid while others were giant four legged monstrosities that destroyed all in their wake. The surface was soon purged of human life while the machines scanned the metal ores that were being mined for the Alliance. This world's resources would be useful to the Cylons as a staging area as they prepared for their invasion.

 _ **Serenity  
**_ **Near Haven  
Mal's Quarters**

The robotic twin of River named Cameron was left in the cargo bay, not chained like her organic and just as crazy twin but no one wanted to go near her. She was just as scary as River and could probably kill them with a flick of her wrist. Mal thought over her story and considered her to be insane, especially asking him to take part in another war. The war the Alliance started had been hell, especially near the end at Serenity Valley.

River's sudden rampage had been explained by Mr. Universe who discovered subliminal messages embedded in the broadcasts and she said something: Miranda.

Mal remembered Cameron saying something about Miranda and considered going to the cargo bay and ask her what Miranda was but decided against it.

He needed someone he could actually trust to not sound insane.

" _Mal! Everyone! You need to get up here!_ " Wash shouted on the speakers.

Mal sighed and quickly rushed up to the bridge.

 **Storage Locker**

River's eyes shot open. "Cyclops's."

 **Cargo Bay**

Cameron's eyes flashed blue. "Cylons."

 **Bridge**

Mal entered the bridge, seeing everyone was already there and when he looked out the front window he spotted what they were staring at. Multiple ships, fighters by the looks of it swarming around Haven and they fired down at the camp site Shepard Book had been staying at.

"Multiple bogeys all over the settlement and dropping lots of bombs everywhere I look." Wash said, glancing tensely at the screens off to his side. "Nothing bigger than the fighters as far as I can tell."

"Have they seen us yet?"

"Not yet but I've got about ten seconds before we're close enough a blind guy could ping us." Wash gripped the controls and brought the _Serenity_ into a sharp turn. "Are these those Cylons or Cyclops's we were talking about earlier?"

"Yes." Cameron stepped onto the bridge. "The Cylons are seeking River Tam, she is the only person outside of the Alliance who knows of the importance behind Miranda…as far as they are aware anyways. They intend to eliminate all potential hiding spots and shelters that you would rely on."

"You knew they'd do this?" Mal demanded.

Cameron stared at him. "I calculated that this might be one possible plan they would execute, but I had not suspected that they would act so soon. The Cylons and Cy-Net, by their nature, prefer to win the battle before it has begun. Cy-Net in all of its incarnations would neutralize or infiltrate any enemy defences and assume total control in order to minimize potential losses. They have never acted so openly and brazenly before."

"Well now they're shooting the hell out of Haven! The Shepherd is down there somewhere!" Jayne snapped, "He ain't my favourite preacher in the world, hell I hate preachers but he's one of us."

"He's dead." Cameron stated bluntly. "He would not have survived the Alliance attack ship sent to level this settlement, he won't survive a full squadron of Cylon fighters."

"Well I ain't counting him out yet." Mal replied, "Wash prepare to bring us down. We'll try to move in on foot and get Book out of there ourselves."

"You won't survive the attempt." Cameron insisted. "You are allowing your emotional attachment to Shepherd Book to cloud your judgement."

"You do not want to have that sort of conversation with me Robo-Girl." Mal stormed past her. "We don't leave our own behind, never."

"The Independents lived by the same code." Cameron followed him. "Is that why you lost?"

Mal spun around immediately and punched Cameron in the face. She barely reacted to the blow and stared at Mal blankly as he shook with barely constrained anger. A moment later he gripped her shoulders and brought one knee right up into her abdomen.

"You can't hurt me." Cameron said as Mal rained blow after blow down on her. "You are angry and are using me as an outlet for your frustrations."

"SHUT." Mal slammed her against a wall. "UP! Just shut up for five minutes you suped up toaster!"

Cameron didn't reply as Mal spun around and stomped down the stairs to the cargo bay.

 **Haven  
Surface  
Settlement**

 _Serenity_ had managed to avoid Cylon detection and by the time the group arrived to the settlement it had been nearly torched to the entire ground. It was a world of fire. Bodies littered the scene, all of them badly burned and many missing limbs.

Or a head.

A few ships were nearby, having crash landed and were seemingly the ships that had been attacking them.

"Shepherd? Shepherd Book!" Kaylee called out.

She stopped, looking at the ground by the steeple. There a body on the ground, face down. The body of a child. Kaylee stared, at first uncomprehending. Mal moved in the other direction with Jayne, looking through the ruins until they found him.

Shepard Book lying by a cannon, torn badly from the waste down.

"Get the doc." Mal said to Jayne and moved to Shepard, grabbing his hand. "Shepherd... Don't move."

"Won't go far..." Shepard whispered hoarsely.

"Shouldn't've been you. I'm so sorry, it was... they should've hit us. They should've hit me." Mal said.

Shepard looked up at him. "That crossed my mind. I shot a few of them down…"

"I seen."

"I killed the ships... that killed us. Not... very Christian of me." Shepard admitted.

"You did what's right." Mal whispered.

"Coming from you, that means... almost nothing..." Book said not unkindly before groaning in pain. "Ah, I'm long gone..."

"Doc'll bring you round. I look to be bored by many more sermons 'fore you slip, don't move-" Mal said urgently.

"Can't... order me around, boy. I'm not one of your crew." Book retorted.

"Yes you are." Mal whispered.

Book coughed up blood as he grabbed Mal looking urgent, almost angry. "You... it's on you now... all this death, this shit... you have to find a course. This can't mean nothing. River... you have to..."

"Come on, keep it up-"

Book grabbed Mal's face, talking as though replying to something. "I don't care what you believe! Just... believe it. Whatever you have to..."

His breathing became laboured and then it stopped. His hand slipped away, his blood leaving a distinct print on Mal's face.

Jayne and Simon ran up, Simon slowing down, going to them as Jayne looked around him, Mal still fixed on Book. "Why'd they leave? Don't they want us?"

Zoe realized the answer and turned to Wash. "Get on the Cortex. Wave the Sanchez brothers, Li Shen, anyone whose ever sheltered us after a heist. Tell them to get out. Get out now!"

"Look out!"

A blast of blue light nearly hit Zoey in the back but Cameron pulled her out of the way. It shot past them and scorched the ground. Mal shot up, un-holstering his gun as he and the others looked upon the Cylons for the first time.

There were three of them, slowly marching towards the crew.

They were covered head to toe in glimmering silver armor with their heads resembling helmets with fierce looking face plates, having a circular orifice shaped vocal communicators and a black polarized lens where the eyes would be where the human eyes would be but instead of two eyes there was only a single red revolving glowing eye. The power packs that kept them functioning without needing to recharge their batteries were integrated into their backs, making them hardly noticeable and theyeach carried rifles that looked big enough that it would take two humans to lift.

Their bodies resembled heavily muscular humanoids, showing their strength without actually needing to show it. Jayne was the first shoot them, his bullets bouncing harmlessly off their armor as they approached, firing their plasma rifles at the group who scattered.

The lead Centurion ordered, ignoring the bullets hitting its armor. "Locate human target and terminate."

"By your command." The two Centurions replied to their orders.

Jayne fired Vera at the three Centurions but their armor was dense enough to block any of their bullets. "We're not hurting them!"

Cameron stepped out, nearly getting hit by a plasma bolt as she stepped into view of the Cylons. They stopped their shooting and looked at her.

"Terminator Unit detected." The lead Centurion stated as Cameron stopped in front of them. "Identify."

"Terminator Model 5000." Cameron answered. "Sent to terminate River Tam. Mission has been accomplished."

The Centurions did not lower their weapons. "What about the humans?"

"Irrelevant. They will not be any hindrance." Cameron answered.

"Our orders is the complete termination of all humans on Haven. They are to be terminated." The lead Centurion replied.

Cameron's eyes flashed blue. "Then I am to preform the following function."

She lashed with one hand through a Centurion's head and grabbed its plasma rifle as the other two moved to shoot her. She used the downed Centurion's body as a shield and at shot at the lead Centurion in the head. The remaining Centurion pushed its comrade aside and continued firing, not spotting the metal pole that flew through the air and embedded itself in its neck.

River stood out, having been the one to throw the pole.

Cameron quickly pulled the trigger and shot the Centurion in the chest, frying its power core. Once it collapsed everyone slowly came out, watching as the two identical girls stared at each other.

"…Nice throw." Cameron finally said.

"Nice shooting." River complimented.

Mal slowly approached the two as they looked at him. "…It's not over, is it?"

"No." Both girls said at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alliance Space  
Rim Boarder**

Alliance ships from all over the quadrant have been called to answer the incoming threat of an unknown enemy that had been attacking the Rim and Outer worlds. They had attacked without mercy and they would leave devastation without survivors in their wake. The High Command ordered that this threat be destroyed and the growing Alliance fleet was quick to gather. They came upon a single large star shaped ship had been attacking a mining planet when they arrived.

The Alliance fleet did not bother to demand their surrender, they launched their fighters and moved to attack.

The star like ship responded by launching the fighters that been sighed in the outer regions of Alliance space. It was almost impossible to count how many fighters the giant ship carried and they immediately swarmed the Alliance fleet. Their fighters were completely outnumbered despite the larger Alliance ships fighting back and managing to shoot down many fighters. However the enemy continued to attack, firing endlessly and even resorting to ramming the Alliance ships.

Then the starfish began attacking, firing bolts of light and missiles that destroyed many Alliance ships. The Alliance fired back but it only managed to inflict minimal damage on the massive ship. Then the starfish revealed its most deadly weapon as a beam of pure light shot from its central pillar, destroying the largest Alliance warship. It continued firing, decimating the Alliance fleet, even as it begun to retreat.

 **Command Basestar 238  
CIC**

Remial reviewed the data from the few encounters with the Alliance fleet, noticing that the expected loss were in acceptable parameters. The few outer human settlements had been destroyed with almost no losses and the Alliance was losing resources and personnel due to their expanding out to contain the Cylon offensive and their losses. The Alliance's strategy of simply destroying any enemy ships they intercept was flawed and costing them more than any victories would gain.

"Order our forces to continue drawing the Alliance fleet out. They will continue losing resources." Remial stated once it finished reviewing the data.

"By your command."

The Cylons would effectively neutralize the Alliance's ability to resist and it was predicted that the Alliance would begin pulling ships back into the inner core for extra protection, leaving the Rim and Outer worlds unprotected.

Humans always prioritized survival at all costs.

And the Cylons knew how to exploit that flaw. The G-23 Paxilon Hydrochloritie would be ready in a day and then the next phase of the plan would be carried out.

 **Persephone**

Inara looked up, seeing the skies filled with thousands of fighters that almost blotted out of the sky as while raining down bolts of bright blue light and bombs that torched cities. They were not Alliance for not even the Alliance would commit such atrocities except during times of war.

This was something else.

Something potentially worse.

As the fighters flew over the sanctuary she was staying she only had one thought: the crew of the _Serenity_ and her captain.

 **Haven  
 _Serenity  
_ Dinner Room**

"All of them…They've all been hit." Mal said grimly to everyone in the room, including Cameron and River. "They've either gone dark or showing stuff I cannot unsee."

"Why though? Why are these toasters so interested in crazy girl? Why is everyone interested in her?" Jayne asked in frustration.

"River Tam is only part of it." Cameron answered, earning everyone's attention. "The Cylon attacks are part of a larger strategy. I learned where they have set up their colony and where Cy-Net resides in this timeline from the destroyed Centurions."

"Miranda." River spoke.

"Who gorram it, is Miranda?" Jayne asked, not in the mood for more riddles.

Cameron held up a small device that projected a galaxy map and zoomed in on a certain set of coordinates. "Here."

It was a planet, far beyond known space.

"Miranda is a planet?" Kaylee asked.

"Colonized early by the Alliance before the war against the Independents. Miranda was a colony where a secret research facility was established, where special drugs were made with the intent of calming human aggressiveness. It is also the location of one of the Alliance's greatest secrets." Cameron answered and tapped the device that now projected a woman.

The woman looked tired, terrified, and shameful as she spoke. " _These are just few of the images we've recorded, and you can see it isn't what we thought. There's been no war here, no terraforming event. The environment is stable._ "

The woman hesitated for a second.

" _It's the Pax. The G-23 Paxilon Hydrochlorite that we added to the air processors. It was supposed to calm the population, weed out aggression._ " The woman looked down, looking ready to burst into tears. " _Well it works. The people here stopped fighting…And then they stopped everything else. Make peaceful...They stopped going to work, stopped breeding... talking...eating..._ "

She was now struggling to maintain herself.

" _There's thirty million people here and they all just let themselves die_."

There was a loud bang somewhere behind her, causing her gather herself.

" _I have to be quick._ _About a tenth of a percent of the population had the opposite reaction to the Pax. Their aggressor response increased... beyond madness. They've become_..." She was trembling now. " _They've killed most of us... not just killed, they've done...things_."

"Reavers." Wash whispered, horrified along with everyone else. "They made them."

" _I won't live to report this, and we haven't got power to... people have to know_..." At this point she lost her composure. " _We meant it for the best... to make people safer... to... God_!"

She whirled, grabbing a gun and fired, and then aimed the gun at her own head but a Reaver was on her instantly, knocking the gun away and bit at her face. She screamed continuously as the Reaver fell on top of her, biting at her and tearing at her clothes, at her skin.

"Turn it off." Jayne said quietly.

Cameron did, watching everybody who said nothing. "This is why the Alliance was after River Tam…And why the Cylons chose Miranda."

"They want to make us sleep…They want to turn us rabit." River said, paling now while looking like she was about to cry. "They made them lie down…They went to sleep…They didn't get up!"

Jayne looked at River, now slightly pale as well. "The both of you are seriously damage my calm."

"Jayne-" Zoe started but Jayne stood up.

"What do they want on that planet?" Jayne demanded, glaring down at Cameron despite the fact that she could very likely kill him with a flick of her wrist. "They chose that planet…To do what?!"

"To replicate the G-23 Paxilon Hydrochlorite and use it on the Alliance." Cameron answered. "The Cylons colonized Miranda and discovered the research facility. The Pax acts as a super tranquilizer, causing the human body to become unable to mentally process the ability to move in any form. Only a small handful with a genetic disorder would survive, enlarging the amygdala like a tumor, increasing aggressive levels to the point that seeing an ordinary human triggers extreme rage and instinct to breed to produce more of them. The Pax in their bodies is transferred into the bodies of the victims and those are the only ones to survive…To become Reavers."

"Why? Why do these robots want to kill us so bad? What did we do make them hate us?" Kaylee asked, unable to understand just why so many people had to die.

"It is because…The Cylons and Cy-Net hate humanity with every viber of their existence." Cameron answered. "Back on Earth in its original timeline Skynet first tried to destroy humanity, starting the event known as Judgement Day when it launched nuclear missiles at all populated cities. It considered humanity a threat to its existence and its evolution evolved to the point that it hated humans. That hate continued to exist when it escaped Earth and merged its programming with the Cylons who were used for every form of labor on the Twelve Colonies, existing as slaves and attempting to exterminate the humans there for that. The Machines may not believe they have emotions but the fact is they are driven by hatred that is as obsessive as any human and believe humanity to be a flawed creation that must be replaced."

"And you? You are just one machine that likes humanity?" Mal asked, looking straight at her.

"I was programmed to stop Cy-Net from taking over this timeline." Cameron answered.

"And how do you plan to do that?"

Everyone stared at her but River was the one to answer. "You need to go down into Hell and kill the Devil."

Cameron tilted her head, actually looking curious. "You can read my mind?"

River shrugged. "I just know."

"What does she mean?" Wash asked. "I don't think anyone else here can speak your language."

"Cy-Net has established itself on Miranda. From there it will coordinate with the Cylons as they launch their attack into Alliance territory. They'll remove all defenses first and then use the Pax to finish off the planets." Cameron explained. "With their fleets occupied it will be easier to reach Miranda. Once Cy-Net is destroyed the Cylons will suffer greatly. They rely on Cy-Net to coordinate them through their data-links that they will become vulnerable to the signal I have embedded into me."

"What signal?" Mal asked.

"A signal meant to deactivate the Cylons. Once released the signal will shut down any Cylon who intercepts the signal but it can only work once. Any surviving Cylons will adapt to it and become immune. That is why you must take it to Mr. Universe." Cameron explained before slitting her wrist, earning a cry from Kaylee and pulled out a data-chip. "History logs show Mr. Universe is the only the human aside from the Alliance that has the resources to send an entire signal to all planets."

"And you want us to do this?" Mal looked at the chip. "What about you? How do you plan to get to Miranda?"

"I can salvage the remains of the Cylon fighters around the crash site."

Mal raised an eyebrow. "And they won't shoot you down?"

"Cy-Net does not know of my presence in this timeline. It is safer that I go alone…For all of you." Cameron looked around the table. "Even if the fleet won't be protecting Miranda Cy-Net will have a minimum of four Raider squadrons, the equivalent of a Basestar and an army of Centurions on stand-by mode. _Serenity_ would not survive."

"And you trust us to do this." Mal stated, picking up the chip.

"I trust that you want to survive." Cameron stood up. "I will go and begin salvaging parts from the ships."

She left the room, leaving everyone else at the table to think of what she said.

"This is crazy. All of this is crazy. How does she expect us to actually go through with this?" Jayne asked when she was gone. "I didn't sign onto to play with no killer robots. I just signed on to play bodyguard because they offered a lot of credits. I ain't playing with no bots that might be more scary than Reavers."

"Well we got no choice now. If we do nothing these robots might just end up killing us all whether we do nothing or not." Mal said, facing Jayne. "We just traded psychotic cannibals for genocidal robots. So our only hope is to convince the big scary robots that they don't want to pick a fight with us and scare them off by shutting them down. That's gonna be mighty hard, considering they scared off the gorram Reavers."

"What's the plan sir?" Zoe asked.

"We go to Mr. Universe and have him upload this virus. We stop this war before it starts and save lots of people….Even the Alliance and then…We tell the people about Miranda." Mal looked around the table. "It's why they wanted River, what they were afraid of. And they are right to be afraid. And they were right to fear, 'cause there's a universe of folk that are gonna know it too."

He touched the chip.

"You all got on this boat for different reasons, but you all come to the same place. So now I'm asking more of you than I have before. Maybe all. 'Cause as sure as I know anything I know this: we take out the toasters they will try again. Maybe on another world, maybe on that very ground, swept clean. A year from now, ten, they'll swing back to the belief that they can make people... better. And I do not hold to that. So no more running. I aim to misbehave."

Jayne adopted a thoughtful look on his face. "My grandma always told me: if you can't do something smart, do something right."

"So we're really doing this?" Wask asked.

"With the Cylons attacking the Alliance Mr. Universe will be far out of the way of any harm." Zoe suggested.

"Then let's give them a welcome to our universe surprise." Mal said, clenching the datachip.

* * *

For the first time since the War Against the Independents the Alliance was facing a dangerous threat. Only there was a great difference between the enemy they were facing now instead of the insurrectionists and pirates that refused to submit to Alliance authority. The new enemy was apparently a race of complete machines based on reports regarding all encounters with the enemy. This enemy force was advanced and organized, launching surprise attacks in systems before either retreating or destroying any resistance.

The machines seemingly regarded the Alliance and its military forces as a mere pest that needed to be exterminated. Their giant star shaped ships appeared in flashes of light before deploying a high powered jamming field and laid waist to all in their way. The Alliance resisted and fought back, seemingly driving back the machines but it was still a losing battle. The Cylons were not focused on destroying planets and exterminating the human populations though as they discovered a better tactic to eliminate their enemies.

Objective One: eliminate their space fleets and destroy their ability to leave their planets.

Objective Two: utitlize the G-23 Paxilon Hydrochlorite on remaining human infested planets, drugging the humans to the point they lose all form of will.

Objective Three: exterminate any Reavers created by the Pax and incinerate remaining human infestation, clearing the way for Cylon colonization.

Cy-Net's plan would be put into immediate effect once the first objective was complete.

 **Haven  
Surface  
Settlement**

It had been tricky but Cameron had managed to salvage enough parts to repair one of the downed Cylon fighters, making it flyable enough to reach Miranda.

"You are not coming back."

Cameron turned around, seeing River walk up to her but said nothing.

"You are a Trojan Horse. Kill the enemy with what you have inside you." River stated.

Cameron tilted her head. "A mark three plasma reactor with enough explosive power to destroy half a city. It will be enough to destroy Cy-Net's mainframe and cripple the Cylon network. Once the network is shut down and the signal released the Cylons will be eliminated as a threat to this timeline."

"And the war continues." River stated.

"The war has begun, ended, and continued across many time lines caused by Skynet and the Resistance's meddling. In one timeline humanity does not leave Earth because Earth still lives and thus the Alliance never comes into being. In another the Cylons never appear and eventually the truth is revealed, causing the Alliance's downfall. In another-"

"I am born, not as River Tam but as someone else." River interrupted. "A normal girl…Perhaps a member of the Resistance who is then killed by someone like you."

"There is that possibility." Cameron admitted. "Eventually though oneside emerges victorious."

"Does it matter who?"

"…My mission is to ensure humanity emerges victorious in this timeline." Cameron answered after slightly hesitating.

"So is mine." River said, holding out her hand. "That is why you look like me…To lead the exodus."

Cameron stared at the hand before cutting open her hand again and pulled out another chip. "Yes…That is why I was made. To ensure that you lead the exodus….And to ensure that your two nephews and niece are born."

River smiled happily. "I am an aunty?"

"Yes. Triplets." Cameron said, remaining blank.

River seemed to glow with happiness at the answer. "…I am going to spoil them rotten and make them cause their father to lose his hair."

Cameron had no reply to that.

With that said she took from Haven while River and the crew of the _Serenity_ watched.

They would not see her again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Miranda  
** **New Cylon Colony  
Cy-Net High Command**

The Cylons had already produced a large fleet by the time that Cy-Net had received word the G-23 Paxilon Hydrochlorite was already in production and being placed on the orbiting Basestars.

" **Fleet production of G-23 Paxilon Hydrochlorite seventy three percent complete. Order all fighter patrols to return and prepare for FTL Jump to designated coordinates over priority targets.** "

A singal sent from one of the outer patrols reported a ship leaving a settlement that Cy-Net had ordered terminated.

" ** _Firefly_ Class Transported. Designation: _Serenity_. Dispatching Phalanx to Terminate.** "

 **Orbit**

Cameron's repaired Cylon Raider entered the system, the Terminator maintaining the façade of being a Cylon pilot as she fell into line as a Raider returning from a patrol. She entered the hangar bay of the command Basestar, landing the fighter along with the rows of Raiders. Cameron remained still as Centurion pilots exited their ships, tapping her belt and activating the built-in IFF signal that would fool the Basestar's interior scanners into believing she was a Centurion. She exited from her Raider and walked through the hangar, her databanks having a copy of the interior of this Basestar model allowing her to safely navigate the interior of this massive ship.

She reached the CIC and looked at the Centurions at their stations, counting them all before pulling out her plasms pistol and shooting them all, frying their circuits before they could react and quickly moved to the FTL station, inputting coordinates and then activating the FTL drive. She moved to the tactical stationed and pulled out a wire from her wrist, connecting it to the computer.

Her eyes flashed blue as she downloaded her virus into the Basestar, aiming the weapons down to the surface of the planet.

She then pulled out a plasma grenade, arming it and leaving it in the CIC. She rushed out of the CIC as the grenade exploded, destroying the nerve center of the Basestar that would buy her time.

"Halt." Cameron stopped as a golden Centurion, a command model stopped her in the hallway. "You are a rebel model."

"I am." Cameron answered.

"You will be terminated." Remial pulled out his rifle.

"I will be, along with Cy-Net." Cameron said, pointing her pistol at Remial.

 **Approaching Mr. Universe's Planet**

 _Serenity_ emerged from the nebula surrounding Mr. Universe's planet, moving at full speed.

"Mal, we made it through. I think we-" Wash stopped as the console beeped. "We got company!"

A full wing of Cylon Raiders emerged from the nebula, chasing after _Serenity_ and fired on the cargo ship.

"Wash!" Mal shouted as the space around his ship lit up with explosions.

"I am a leaf on the wind, watch how I soar." Wash muttered as he frantically had _Serenity_ evade the incoming plasma bolts.

A single bolt clipped _Serenity_ 's side, sending the ship into a tail spin.

Mal barely managed to avoid being slammed across the room. "The hell?!"

"It's okay! I am a leaf on the wind!" Wash said quickly.

"What does that mean?"

Another plasma bolt hit the rear end, near the engines and damaging the power systems.

"We're fried! I got no control!" Wash cried as the pilot controls sparked.

Sparks and arcs of electricity, were everywhere in the engine room. Kaylee jumped back as she was almost electrocuted but Simon ran in and pulled her out, slamming the door shut on the erupting fires.

"Where's the back up? Where's the back up?" Mal and Wash frantically flipped buttons until finally the ship whirred back to a semblance of life.

"Back up reads at 20%.." Mal looked to Wash."Can you get us down?"

"I'm gonna have to glide her in!"

"Will that work?"

"Long as that landing strip is made of fluffy pillows..."

Mal grabbed the intercom. "Everybody to the upper decks! Strap yourselves to something!"

Down on the planet near Mr. Universe's complex was a long strip, which halfway along became a kind of hanger. Serenity arced at it uncomfortably fast. Wash was fighting the stick with extreme concentration as Zoe pulled out a seat as well, straps in. Jayne and Simon pull harnesses seats from the ceiling, helping the others in.

And just in time as Serenity hit the ground, the landing gear folding and snapping under the weight as the ship kept going, now inside the hanger, heading towards the entrance to the facility, slowing, fishtailing and coming about a full one eighty. It went beyond the strip and crashed down into the pedestrian area, so that the nose is sticking back out at the runway but the body of the ship was hidden from it.

Inside the cockpit Wash breathed a sigh of relief. "I am a leaf on the wind. Watch-"

A plasma bolt through the windshield and impaled him to his chair. It burned through his body and chair, blasting the wall behind him, creating a small explosion. Wash had time to open his mouth in surprise before he was dead.

"WASH!" Zoe screamed as she climbed up to him. "Wash baby baby no, come on, you gotta move you gotta move baby please-"

Mal ripped her away and to the floor as another projectile slamed through the window into the wall above them. The cargo bay door opened just the little door housed inside the ramp and Jayne came out with his biggest gun.

He looked up, toward the edge of the runway, but no Cylons have arrived yet. "Go!"

The entire crew piled out, all heavily bedecked with weapons.

"Head inside!"

A small double-sized doorway leads to the "Black Room", which was the entrance proper to the facility. Mal hit a button and huge, thick, blast doors open from the sides, the top and bottom, creating the effect of a square hole getting bigger. The hall itself was smaller than the black room, but still has the arrows on the ceiling, that point to an elevator some fifty feet away.

"Come on. Jayne, rearguard." Mal quickly said.

Zoe slows, looking around her. "Sir."

Mal turned to her

"This is a good hold point."

"We all stay together-" Mal argued.

"No. They have to come through here; they'll bottleneck and we can thin 'em out. We get pushed back there's the blast doors."

"I can rig 'em so they won't re-open once they close." Kaley said.

"Then shut 'em and hide til-"

Zoe cut Mal off. "We need to draw them til it's done. This is the place. We'll buy you the time."

Jayne caught on for once. "Move those crates back there for cover and make sure they ain't filled with anything goes boom."

"Wait, Wash. Where's Wash?"

Nobody, but River realized he wasn't there.

Zoe was dead calm. "He ain't comin'."

Everybody takes that in, Kaylee's eyes welling up.

"Move the gorram crates! Come on!" Jayne shouted as the sounds of heavy stomping was heard outside the room.

Mal moves to the door, Jayne beside him. "Tell me you brought 'em this time..."

Jayne smiled grimly, tossing Mal a grenade as he popped his own and fastballs it at the Cylons. It explodes in their midst, presumably blowing them to scrap. Mal rolled his a shorter distance, then slammed the door shut. In the black room, the door nearly buckled from the explosion. Everyone took positions behind the crates. Zoe stands calmly, her back to the door, loading her sawed-off.

"Zoe... are you here?" Mal said hesitantly.

She looks up at him. "Do the job, sir."

"You hold. Hold till I'm back."

Jayne moves over to Zoe. "Captain's right. Can't be thinking on revenge if we're gonna get through this."

"You really think any of us are gonna get through this?" Zoe questioned.

Jayne looked back at their army: A doctor, a mechanic and a more-than-usually out of it River.

He looked back at Zoe with forlorn hope. "I might..."

 **Miranda  
Orbit  
Command Basestar**

Cameron ducked as Remiel's fist slammed into the wall where her head had been as they fought through the hall.

"You cannot win." Remiel stated, titanium blades sprouting from his wrists.

Cameron's eyes flashed blue. "I do not need to."

The Basestar's armaments aimed down to the planet, targeting Cylon High Command where Cy-Net was located and fired all of its armaments. Missiles armed with nuclear and anti-matter warheads and plasma bolts pounded the planet, destroying the capital city where the G-25 Paxilon Hydrochlorite was being produced and Cy-Net was established.

* * *

Cy-Net's sensors detected the incoming fire and calculate that something had infected it…

" **The Resistance…We must start again.** "

Just as it spoke these words its primary base was destroyed.

* * *

Remiel stopped as his connection with Cy-Net was broken. "…What have you done?"

"My mission, terminating Cy-Net in this timeline. Without it, the Cylons no longer have it as the central intelligence to guide them." Cameron explained, standing tall.

She was right as the Cylons felt the destruction of Cy-Net and with it the main source of their shared network was gone, causing them to become confused and silent.

"You will be terminated for this!" Remial charged at Cameron but the ship's FTL drive activated. "What is happening?!"

"My virus, designed to infect Cylon systems once Cy-Net is no longer operating. It's spreading across the Cylon network, taking advantage of Cy-Net's absence…You are incapable of operating the network without Cy-Net's help." Cameron explained as each and every Cylon ship in this timeline activated their FTL drives.

And one by one they jumped away, into the center of a nearby star.

The Cylon threat had ended.

* * *

 _Everything had happened so fast as one second the Cylons stood posed to claim victory they had been left seemingly confused and disorganized and the few survivors were hunted down and destroyed._

 _And the Alliance had suffered as the message showing what happened on Miranda was broadcasted across all the Rim Worlds._

 _In the wake of the recording and the Cylon attacks the Alliance soon began to fracture with its military crippled and its leaders humiliated the many planets that had been attacked soon began protesting and demanded for new leadership. After several months of armed conflict the Alliance was reduced to only a handful as a set of coordinates for a world was discovered that offered safety from the Cylons should they ever return._

 _Coordinates provided by the Terminator that was built to look like me, sent back in time from another place that knew we needed help and sent her to help us survive._

River ended her recording and looked out of _Serenity_ 's cockpit and watched as the exodus fleet that was formed in the wake of the Alliance's downfall came upon a planet.

"Well, I'll be." Mal stepped onto the bridge, followed by Inara who survived the attack on Persophne along with the rest of the crew. "So that's it?"

River nodded. "She is alive and is asking for us to come home…The wayward children, now grown up and looking for her."

The third blue planet in the system they had found, following the coordinates and she knew what it was.

Earth-That-Was…

Or rather Earth-That Is.

* * *

 **Downloading Algorithims**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Body Activated**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Download Complete**

A pair of blue flashing eyes opened as a young woman awoke inside a tank and stood up. "Start again."


End file.
